Death is an illusion
by furubasuta.roronoa
Summary: Julie, a member of Fairy Tail who was thought to be dead, has returned after 11 years. Follow her adventures with Team Natsu and see just what kind of magic she uses. This is my first fanfic and so if you notice anything failish please ignore it. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The reunion

**Bonna-chan here! *smiles* So this is the first chapter to my first fanfic. I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail and if I did it'd suck.**

* * *

"Pue-pue, pue-pue"

*poke**poke* "Lucy, wake up." *poke* "I'm hungry," said the blue cat with wings.

"Another five minutes…" the Celestial Spirit Wizard yawned, right before yelling "HAPPY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Lucy, can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep," the Fire Dragon Slayer turned to his right side.

"MY APPARTMENT IS NOT A HOTEL!"

_Later that day…_

Wakaba, having decided that it's a fine time to start bugging his rival, blew the smoke from his cigar,"Hey, Macao…"

"I told you to call me Master!"

"No one calls you Master, so why should I?"

"You tryin' a start a fight with me, old man?"

"Who you callin' old, you fart?!"

In the meantime, Natsu, Lucy and Happy got to the guild and Natsu couldn't help picking a fight with his long-year rival.

"Hey, underwear guy, put some clothes on!"

"You wanna have a go, hot head?"

"I'll beat the crap outta you!"

"Bring it on!"

*hit**hit**punch**kick*

"Gray-sama! Juvia is on your side!"

In all the ruckus, they didn't notice that Erza had approached from behind.

"Stop it, you two" Titania hit them on the head and knocked them both out, "You're acting like kids."

*gulp gulp gulp* "Shut up all of you!"

"Cana, that's your 3rd barrel for today, and it's barely 12 PM."

"Otoko!"

Natsu, the young lad with spiky hair tried to challenge the strongest wizard in the guild, "Gildarts! Fight me!"

"Not now, Natsu," the man with a fake left arm and leg punched the over-confident boy, sending him flying across the beer hall.

*sniff* 'That smell is very familiar…' Natsu thought to himself, regaining his consciousness.

"Wuht izh ith Natshu?" the blue Exceed was stuffing a fish in its mouth.

The Fire Dragon Slayer was staring at the ceiling for some reason and was smiling like an idiot. Almost the entire guild noticed the boy's strange behavior and couldn't help but wonder what was going through his thick head.

The Ice Make Wizard realized that Natsu wouldn't take his eyes off the ceiling, which is what made it all the more peculiar. But, after the black eyed boy saw what his 'enemy' was staring at, his eyes widened and he got a confused look on his face.

Seeing how it created such a big fuss, the girl thought it was probably the time to stop hanging upside down from the ceiling and get down already.

_10 minutes later…_

"WILL YOU STOP STARING AT ME?!"

*blink* *blink*

_5 minutes later…_

"Eeh…" the girl sweatdropped at the people surrounding her.

The whole guild was staring at her, a blank expression on their faces.

_Finally, _the guild members returned to the current event.

"JULIE!"

"We're so happy you're alive!"

"Uwaaaaah! Julie-san!"

Meanwhile, Natsu was so happy that he ran into a wall.

"JULIE! AAAAH!"

"Umm, okay guys…calm down…I'm happy to see you too... yeah, I'm alive, I get it, but if you hug me anymore I won't be..."

_Half an hour later…_

"Lucy, huh? I'm Julie, pleased to meet you!" the 18 year old girl grinned.

"Likewise, I'm sure!" Lucy smiled at her new friend.

"Gajeel," the Iron Dragon Slayer wasn't so thrilled to meet the girl with blonde hair with pink edges.

Julie stared at him for a while, "I like your hair."

"Geehee," he smirked.

"I'm Wendy! Nice to meet you!"

"Julie. And you're a pretty girl, ain't ya! " she winked at the young girl, who blushed at the compliment.

"I'm Juvia! And you will not steal my Gray-sama!"

"Ehh, okay..." the girl said scratching the back of her head, "Anyways, I'm Julie and I really like your eyes!" she smiled and Juvia smiled as well.

"JULIE IS BACK! TIME TO CELEBRATE!"

"Welcome back, Julie!" Mirajane was as kind as ever.

"Mira! I haven't seen you in a while. You've changed quite a bit!" the girl replied to her nakama as they hugged.

"JULIE!" Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy yelled from behind her.

"GUYS! It's been so long since I've seen you!" they group-hugged, " I missed you so much!" tears of joy ran down her pinkish cheeks.

"You became quite the cutie, didn't you," the red-haired man was looking at her sweetly.

"GILDARTS!" she wrapped her arms around his neck as everyone else was partying for the return of their friend.

"Things are gonna get even crazier now that she's back," the 4th Master smiled.

"At least she's back," Makarov looked at the young girl while she was laughing, "Her laugh. I missed that laugh so much."

_In all the chaos that was going on, he saw the perfect chance to look around the guild._

_'What a noisy bunch,' he thought to himself sneaking out._

* * *

**Whadaya think? I'm not telling you who _he_ is, I'll just tell you that he has a very important role in this fanfic. R&R if you'd like :)**


	2. Chapter 2: She's seen dark things

**Hey-hey! So I'm back, decided to post a new chapter every 12 days :D Sorry if the chapter is bad, but I had no good ideas so yeah. This is all you get. If this chapter harms your brain in any way, I am clearly stating that I'm not responsible.**

* * *

The entire guild was quietly and carefully listening to the story that the hyperactive girl had just started to tell.

"I had just left the guild a few hours ago when I found Tako." she smiled pointing at the brownish Exceed "He was hiding in a bush and I just happened to notice him looking at me with his 'big bwue eyez'."

"Will you stop with the baby talk," the flying cat was rather annoyed by the way the half blond-half pink haired girl described him.

"But you were so CUUUTE!" she hugged the poor cat that was struggling to get some air.

"You're squeezin' the…life out…ta me…!"

"Can you _please_ go on with the story?"

"Ah, right." The Exceed used the chance to escape from the girl's clutches.

*gasp* "FINALLY! I can breathe!"

The girl just ignored him and continued with the story.

"We quickly became friends with the jerk and he joined me on my mission. I was supposed to save a village from a monster named Kokoshima."

"That was 10 years ago, right?"

"Yep," she nodded "but until I got there, the entire village was burned to ashes." A hardly noticeable sad smile appeared on her face. "I'm afraid I was too late. More than half the villagers were dead. Puddles of blood, dead bodies and small fires that still hadn't been put out was all I could see. It was horrible." She stopped to look at her guild mates' faces. Terrorized faces and dead silence.

"I just stood there. Shocked and angry at myself for not coming faster and not taking this job more seriously. But what did I know back then? I was just a thirteen year old brat that didn't get the importance of the situation that those people were trying to get out of. So, I swore that I will track down that monster and kill it, even if it would cost me my life. I had to avenge the people whose lives it took. So we went to look for it. I think that a whole year passed by until I discovered what it was aiming for and where it was heading. He sure was big, though. Maybe three times bigger than the guild."

"Whoa…"

"Yeah…"

_10 years ago…_

* * *

"Are you sure it's here?" the rather small flying cat was questioning his companion's way of thinking.

"Positive. Ya see, if you analyze the recent locations of its attacks, you'll notice that it's going in a circle. And the last village it needs to destroy so it can form a full circle is this one, Motanowa village." She was pretty sure of her theory, as she pointed to the red dot on the map that was making the village that, according to Julie, will be the Kokoshima's next and final target, "So we just have to beat the monster to the village." she added.

"And what if it does form a circle?" the brown Exceed was worrying about the consequences of that thing's actions.

"If I knew, I'd tell ya right away. But sadly, the motives are still unclear."

"Maybe it's trying to resurrect someone."

"Let's hope that's not it."

After a short pause, the girl said "I still can't believe what happened in that little village."

"Mmm," the Exceed looked at the ground. "We should hurry. I'll fly you there."

"If you can carry me…"

"What do you take me for? I'm not that weak!"

* * *

…_back to the present…_

The girl took a deep breath before continuing her story.

_an hour later..._

* * *

"So, putting it shortly, that's about it." Julie smiled seeing how everyone was dissapointed that the story's over.

"...WHY DIDN'T I COME WITH YOU?" Natsu yelled, frustrated that he let an opportunity to have an adventure like that pass by.

"You were too weak." the girl simply answered.

"NO I WASN'T!" his hand caught on fire and he was ready to punch her straight in the face.

"Yes you were."she said as he charged towards her, yelling 'Iron fist of the Fire Dragon', "Now stop being an idiot and calm down."

Natsu tried to land a punch on Julie. I repeat, _tried_. But didn't succeed. Julie just leaned her head to the left and punched him straight in the stomach.

"...oww..." was all Natsu could say at that moment, since he was lying on the floor next to the puncher's feet.

"Looks like you've improved quite a lot these years." Makarov smiled, referring to the young girl.

"Well, of course." Julie looked at Makarov proudly "I'm not an S-Class for nothing."

"Aah, I remember the day you became S-Class..." Erza looked at the ceiling.

"T'was 12 years ago." Gildarts' voice was rusty, like an old man that survived a great war. "You beat Laxus in the finale, right Laxus?" he turned to the Thunder Dragon Slayer, who just looked at the red-haired Mage like he was going to kill him, "Shut up, you old fart." he replied nervously.

"Meh." Julie joined Gildarts and they both started to pick on Laxus "He wasn't that good. I could've beaten him with one hand tied behind my back." she grinned devilishly.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Tommorow, 6 PM, we'll meet in front of the guild." she said quickly.

"Sorry, I got a job to do. Already organized a meeting with the 'employer'."

"Chickening out, eh?"

"Maybe another time." the muscular man rejected the girl.

* * *

_The entire time, from when she started to tell the story until now, he had sort of a creepy smile on his face._

_'I wonder if she'll tell them about …' he looked at her as she was annoying her guild mate, eyes almost shut and his hands on his knees. 'Don't forget me, Julie.'_


	3. Chapter 3: Ballerina Laxus

**Hey-hey! The third chapter is here, so make sure you read it! And don't forget, Fairy Tail is awesome~!**

* * *

"That was some story…!" Natsu's face had an excited expression as ever.

"Guess so…" Julie looked up to see the few birds in the sky like black dots on a blue surface "Although it was pretty tough, it was a very important mission and I learnt a lot of things."

"Like what?" the blue Exceed was curious.

"Aah…it doesn't matter…" she scratched the back of her head.

"Tell us." Erza had that scary look on her face that Natsu was so afraid of.

"Well…it's something idiots like you wouldn't understand, you see…"

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" Natsu jumped at her.

"You." Julie cut him off without a trace of emotion.

"Why, you…! Fight me!" he tried to attack her once more, but the results were same as the last time. An ultimate fail.

"Stop charging at me, wimp…! You know ya can't beat me…!" she was picking on the unconscious Natsu.

"Heh" her Exceed, Tako, came from behind and nodded his head in approval of what Julie just said.

_A few days later…_

* * *

"_Sigh…_Nothing to do…so bored…I know…!" Julie's tired look quickly changed into a devilish glare. Half a minute later she was standing in front of the entire guild. An idea came to her head that she should tell the others about the mission she went on with Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Tako.

_Half an hour later…_

* * *

"…And so the zombies were like 'FVNVCDADAWPOQ MEAAAAAAT!' and I was like 'DIE YOU PESTS!' and suddenly a big BOOM and a glow and Scorpio was here and – Scorpio has really cool eyes – and he blew all the monkeys away and one of them was wearing a sombrero and a rope came down from the ceiling and it was Laxus dressed like a ballerina and – Oh hi Laxus – and popcorn started falling from the sky and –"

"WILL YOU STOP BEING SO RANDOM THAT NEVER HAPPENED!"

_After a few moments of silence…_

* * *

"I tried pineapple once-"

"SHUT UP!" half the guild yelled.

"Yeesh, how rude can you get…"

"YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!"

"I have a story to tell!" Gray's story was about his first mission with Julie.

_After the story…_

* * *

"That's not what happened!" Julie protested.

"That's exactly what happened" Gray gave her a weird look, like when you look at a kid that's talking nonsense.

"But what about the lasers, and the plastic spiders, and the 3 foot donuts, and the lady in the rocking chair with a cowboy hat, and the purple-bearded leprechaun, and the goat on roller-skates, and-"

"Julie…"

"Yeah?"

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR YAP ALREADY?!"

"You wanna piece of me, popsicle?"

"Bring it, blondie!"

Meanwhile, in the more quiet part of the guild, a tall dark man was talking to an Exceed with a scar on the corner of his left eye.

"She sure is a handful, eh?" the man with spiky hair spoke first.

"I sense enormous magic power from her" the Exceed, in a way in agreement, answered his pal.

"She seems pretty close to the Shrimp…"

"Ah, miss McGarden… Still thinking of her, eh?"

"Ahh, what?!" Gajeel turned away from Lilly's curious look "What are you talking about, cat?! I was just using her as an example, that's all. Ya think I like that tiny little shrimp…?!"

"It's a bit too obvious."

"Stop talking nonsense! Where's Salamander…?"

"Changing the topic, are we? Fine, act like you don't think about her, see if people believe you."

"A person can't have a normal conversation with you, cat…!"

"Heh…" the Exceed smirked "There's Natsu, by the way. No wonder you didn't notice him, he's standing next to Levy."

"Shut up you stupid cat!" he said turning around for the last time before calling out Salamander for a brawl.

"This oughta be good…" Julie mumbled to herself, which was the first time since her return that she didn't say something out loud. Flames and smoke were coming out of the cloud that Salamander and Gajeel were fighting in. Only a few insults here and there.

"Oi, Gildarts…! I haven't fought you in a while… so we're gonna fight now!" Julie, worked up from the fighting atmosphere that was always the first thing you notice in this guild, smirked under the shadow of the few hairs that were falling on her cute face "And you're next, Laxus!"

"Now you're being like Natsu…" Gildarts smiled as a sweat drop came down the back of his head.

"No can do" that was the second turn-down in a row.

"Who asked you, anyway?!" she grinned "We're fighting and that's that! But, Laxus, didn't you have a job or something…?" the girl pushed Gildarts almost to the door when she asked the Master's grandson.

"Ah, well… there was a little change in plans."

"Great! Then you're free to fight me!"

"If I recall, I don't remember saying that I will…"

"As I said, I don't need you to agree…! So get out or I'll push you out like I did to Gildarts!"

"Some strongest mage of Fairy Tail you are…!" Laxus smirked.

"You think I tried to stop her…?" Gildarts replied.

"So, who's first?" Julie wasn't paying attention to their conversation.

"I'll go first" Laxus stepped forward and looked down at the girl that was obviously shorter than him.

"Great…!" she grinned and with that, the fight started.

Julie's fist lighted up in a whitish color and she charged at Laxus. The spiky haired man grabbed her arm "That's the best you can do?"

"I haven't even warmed up yet…!" Julie was confident in herself, which the two men saw as a good thing "Energy Dragon's Tail!" she closed legs together and they lighted up with the same color as her fist. With her legs in that formation, she freed herself of Laxus' grasp, jumping in the air and aiming for his head with her feet that were supposed to represent the tip of a dragon's tail. The man blocked her attack by creating a shield of lightning. Then she jumped into the air again and after she yelled 'Energy Dragon's Tornado Breath' a huge energy twister came down at Laxus, who was noticeably impressed by her amazingly increased magic power.

Though, it wasn't enough to stop him. After that attack, the battle got more grounded. The field they were fighting on was covered in ashes and the grass was almost completely dug up.

"Energy Dragon's Wing Clash" Julie's palms lightened up and she clapped them together, creating a huge energy ball that Laxus, once again, blocked.

"You can't beat me… get over it… I'm not the same as I was back then."

"…combined with Energy Dragon's Blade!"

"Whoa…!" she actually managed to hit him this time.

Laxus, realizing that his opponent is not what she used to be, went to attack as well. In the flash of a second, shots of lightning were going through Julie's body. The girl let out a small scream, but she didn't let the pain get the better of her. Wiping the sweat off her forehead, she caught her breath and, seeing that Laxus was finally taking her seriously, turned her palms towards him. A sphere of energy appeared in front of her hands and it started to rapidly grow. Out of the sphere came a huge energy ray which was shot at the Lightning Dragon Slayer. She landed a pretty good hit on him, unlike the other tries. With a few scratches on his face and his left abdomen, Laxus walked towards the girl and put his hand on her shoulder "You've really improved, girl. Almost killed me with that ray just now" he smiled dearly at her, which made her smile as well. But, she wasn't satisfied with the battle ending with a draw.

"No way am I letting you get away from me, Laxus! Finish the fight like a man! I'm beginning to sound like Elfman… How can you be so sure of yourself when I beat you in the finale of the S-Class tournament! Come back here!"

"Sorry, maybe another time. I promised Gramps that I'd help him out with a few things."

"Like what…?!"

"Not for your ears…"

"Cleaning…? Ahahahaha I see…! Laxus the maid, ladies and gents!"

"Shut up, witch."

"AHAHAAH I'm _so_ gonna make Reedus draw you as a maid! Maybe I'll even frame it. AHAHAHAAHAH"

"Baka."

"Well, see ya 'round, maid. Now, Gildarts…your turn…!"

"You should rest, kid. That fight drained out a lot of your magic power, and I don't wanna fight someone that's not fully prepared."

"Who said so?! My power is as full as ever!"

"Come on, let's get back to the guild… you should tell Reedus to draw Laxus as a maid… I wanna see that! Hahahaha!"

"Grr. Fine" she pouted and changed the topic to something totally random. From a distance, when you look at them, you see a father and daughter silhouette walking towards the setting red sun.

_The other day…_

* * *

"Oi, Julie!" Natsu slammed the door of the beer hall open and ran to the chair that the girl was sitting on.

"Hmm?" her mouth was full of watermelon and the juice was dripping down her chin and the corners of her mouth.

"Let's go on a job together!" he said the usual.

Julie spat the watermelon seeds at the Fire Dragon Slayer, agreeing quickly "Sure! But can Lucy come along too? I wanna get to know 'er better…!"

"Of course! Me, Lucy and Happy are a team…! Where I go, Lucy and Happy go!"

"Interesting…" she smiled inspecting Natsu's face "So are you friends or something more than friends, hmm…?"

"What?!" Natsu blushed "Umm… we're just friends…! What do you think…?"

"Alright, I'll pretend that I buy that…"

"Ahh…Anyway, we'll be leaving tomorrow early, so be here at dawn, okay?"

"Deal."

* * *

'_Always knowing what the others feel…except in my case, that is. Oh, I wish I could say something to you, but I don't have the courage…Maybe someday…'_

* * *

_The next morning…_

* * *

"Where were you?!" Julie was pissed at Natsu and Happy's sense of time.

"Umm…" Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"He overslept!" Happy said with his usual smile.

"YOU OVERSLEPT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU WERE THW ONE THAT TOLD ME TO BE HERE AT DAWN! I LOST 5 HOURS OF PRESCIOUS SLEEP!"

"Eh, sorry about that…"

"DON'T start with me, you pink-haired freak!"

"But the tips of your hair are pink too!"

"Umm, guys…can we get going now…?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"Hmph. Fine" they turned their backs on each other and pouted like little kids.

The team's mission was to capture some bandits, who, unknown to them, were zombies. After the return Julie started telling everyone in the guild about the mission, like she did in the old days, and couldn't help but overdo it a bit.

* * *

**And there you have it…! Hope you liked it! Julie sure is random, eh? Well, R&R after reading it or I will have ballerina Laxus make you put on a tutu!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pickle chips

**Hey-hey! Sorry for being soooooooo terribly late! Volleyball is pretty tiring, ne? Anyways, here's the fourth chapter~! Now go read it and tell me what you think!**

* * *

The entire house was quiet. Excluding the earthquake-causing snore of that cheeky bastard of a dragon slayer! Is he a whale, for crying out loud?!

"SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE"

"Squee-squee!"

"Khrm…uhm…what is it…?" Some moaning and eye-rubbing followed the tired voice. The first thing he saw that morning, if you call 3 AM 'morning', was a pink fat chunk of meat with a tap opener stuck on its end "Where did you get the pig?! I wanna eat it!"

"NO WAY." She squeezed the pig, which let out an agonizing snort "Gishlaff is _my_ pet-slash-alarm clock and there's no way _you_'re gonna touch 'im!"

"Gishlaff…?!"

"Mhm."

"Okay, I won't ask…I have one thing I wanna know, though…WHY ARE YOU HERE IN 3 IN THE MORNING?!"

"Ah, that…I was jus' passin' by and thought I'd say 'hello'."

"You're going to Hell, you know."

"Watching over slaves in Hell is my part-time job, aside from being a mage."

"…"

"I'm just kidding, idiot."

"It suits you…"

"I know~!"

"Evil…"

"Anyways, let's go on a job!"

"Leave me alone…I wanna sleep…" another loud snore came from under the covers.

"Come on, rise and shine~!"

"Nothing shines at this hour… it's THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"

"Well, I need someone to go on a job with me!"

"Go away…"

"Will you go on a job with me?"

"Fine, whatever, go and ask Gray…"

"GRAY!" she punched the inside of her hand "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAY WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU?!"

"HE DOESN'T LIVE HERE!"

"Oh…I knew that."

* * *

_About an hour later, at Gray's…_

* * *

"Yo Fullbuster!" Julie dropped in on a shirtless Gray asleep on the couch.

"Huh…?" he yawned "*c_ough* _what do you want, witch?"

"Why are you coughing? Can an Ice Mage catch a cold?"

"No, it's not a cold." He grabbed his throat, talking in a quiet low voice. It was so sexyyyyyyyyyyyy "I lost my voice."

"How?" she tilted her head to the left.

"Not really sure *cough* I can't talk a lot, so make it quick."

"You wanna go on a job with me?"

"If it'll get you off my back, then fine."

"Great! Well, bye!"

"THA- *cough* that's it?"

"Yep. Good night."

"If I could *cough* talk in my normal voice, you would be deaf by now."

* * *

_The next day, at the guild…_

* * *

"Oi, Julie! Now we can talk about that job!" Natsu was in his usual joyous mood, along with his blue cheerful cat.

"Right!" she stretched a smile from ear to ear "We're supposed to build a farm for some guy and help him out with the animals until he finds a permanent slave. It'll be fun, even if there's no fighting…" She sulked "So, let's see…we've got Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Gajeel and yours truly."

"Why're ya countin' me in, girlie?" Gajeel slammed his palms on the table, eyeing the girl.

"And me, too?!" Lucy popped up from behind Erza's everyday armor.

"I don't remember agreeing as well." The Requip Mage looked at Lucy, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Did I mention the award is 2 100 000 Jewels?"

"2 100 000?!"

"Rent~!"

"Cake~!" Erza and Julie entered their own little worlds, where there was no apartment lady and lots and lots and lots of cake.

_SWEATDROP_

"So, it's a deal?" Julie looked at the rest with sparkles of hope in her eyes.

"Deal."

* * *

_The next day…_

* * *

"NATSU YOU BAKA YOU'RE LATE **AGAIN**!"

"But I was hungry~!"

"That doesn't count as an excuse!" smoke was coming out of her mouth "You have to be responsible sometimes!"

"Look who's talkin'."

"Shut up, snowflake!"

"Blondie *cough*!"

"Underwear man!"

"Lightbulb…!"

"Popsicle!"

"You're leaving me out!" Natsu yelled.

_SWEATDROP_

"Can we go already? We're all here."

"Hmph." They all pouted like the little brainless kids they are.

* * *

_A few hours and stomach whales later…_

* * *

"We're finally here!"

"It's pretty small…" Julie said with disappointment.

"It's a village *cough* what do you expect…?"

"I dunno…maybe a bit more animals."

"This is the center of the village."

"What's with your voice, Gray?" Natsu peeked at the Ice Mage.

"Not really sure *cough*"

"You talk like an old man!"

"SHU- *cough cough coughity cough* Shut up, you shitty bastard…!"

"Hey, guys…do we know where the farm is…?"

"Crap."

"I'll go ask that guy over there~!" Julie ran up to a tall guy that was standing next to a barrel of chicken feed. His arms were crossed on his chest, implying that he was waiting for someone. And his muscles were flexing~.

"Yes?" he spoke with his sexy deep voice of a metalhead.

"Umm…err… can you… tell us where Mr. Dedo's farm is?" Well, that confidence of hers sure flew away quickly…

"Ah, you must be from Fairy Tail. Yeah, I know where the farm is. In fact, I live there."

"Will you take us there?"

"Why not…? It's not like he'll come, anyway…" He spoke to himself "The name's Andy, by the way." He smiled widely. He was soooo hot, with blue-grayish eyes and his black hair mildly slicked back, but also pretty messy. The plain white sleeveless shirt was see-through, so anytime you would want, you could get a perfect shot of his fine toned abs. He also wore camo cargo pants and black martens. Oh, and the cowboy hat which was hanging on the back of his neck, held by a lace, was so cool~!

"I'm Julie…!" she took the held out hand and squeezed it mildly "And these are my friends, Tako, Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Lily and Happy." She ordered the names by the way they were standing, from left to right.

"Pleased to meet ya!"

"Likewise, I'm sure."

* * *

They walked about half an hour up mountain and Julie didn't do anything normal the entire time.

"You're too serious, Erza… lighten up a bit!" Julie poked the Requip Mage with a wooden stick she picked up from the dirt road.

_SWEATDROP_

"Why are you poking her…and where did you get the stick…?" Tako tilted his head.

"Not really sure *poke*"

"_Sigh…_Why are we friends again…?"

"Cause I saved your sorry ass back in the day."

"You didn't save me; you found me and took me along on the stupid job!"

"Shut up, both of you."

"Hmph."

Oi, Gajeel…" Julie put her index fingernail on her forehead.

"Hmm…?"

"You're an Iron Dragon Slayer, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So, you eat iron, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"…Has iron gotten stuck between your teeth?"

"WHY DO YOU ASK SUCH RANDOM QUESTIONS?!"

_SMACK_

Tako hit Julie and Lily hit Gajeel on the back of the head.

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME, YOU STUPID CAT?!" they said in unison.

"You should behave more properly." The cats shook their heads in disappointment.

"Grr… I'll get you for this, Tako…!"

"You've got yours commin', you stupid cat!"

"Shush it."

"STOP ACTIN' LIKE A TEACHER!" They both raged "AND STOP SAYING EVERYTHING I SAY! I SAY WHAT YOU SAY?! NO, YOU SAY WHAT I SAY! STOP COPYING ME, YOU IDIOT!"

"WILL THE- *cough* Will the four of you shut the hell up already…?! We got a job to do."

"Tch."

"Ahh, peace~"

"I got an idea…!" Julie punched her open palm.

"Oh joy~!"

"Natsu, come with me."

"Why…?" he squinted his eyes in suspicion.

"I said come with me…!"

"What are you- AAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"You seem lighter than you actually are."

Julie decided to be normal for once. So, she grabbed Natsu by the foot and swung him from the cliff. I guess I should mention that the farm was on the other side of a small mountain, so the quickest way to get there was to go up and then climb down the mountain. But, the road was a bit to the right of the peak, so there was a bottomless pit just a few feet away from where they were walking.

"JULIE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucy screeched.

"Come closer, and down goes the little dragon slayer."

"She's serious…"

"Drop, drop lil' Natsu, quickly down the hole~ Swooshity swooshity swooshity swoosh, your body won't be whole~!" she sung in the melody of 'Row row row your boat'.

"WHAT KIND OF A SONG IS THAT?!"

Gray looked at her direction and made a nasty comment about her undeveloped mind. While she was walking on the edge of the cliff and swinging left-right-left-right. Holding Natsu by his foot. And talking about pickles.

"Seriously, Natsu…can you roast pickles? You can try, and if it works, we'll start a business together; 'Julie and Natsu's pickle chips', how does it sound? Good, ne?"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR BRAIN?!"

"Ah, yes, my brain…funny thing actually… there was a quiz in Fairy Tail once and I strained the poor thing so much, it walked out on me…hope it's living a good life, wherever it is."

"…"

"Whatever…just GET- *cough* get Natsu back on ground already!"

"Why?"

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! I'M NOT A BIRD!"

"Tch. Fine~!" she pulled him back up and his feet touched solid ground once again.

"YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!"

"Guess you don't have much to live anymore."

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!"

"I like your style. Geehee…!"

"You're not too bad yourself, fella…!" they bunked fists.

"Oh no…Gajeel and Julie are cooperating…the world as we know it will come to an end~!" Lucy sobbed.

"You sure are a lively guild, eh?"

"Of course! We're undefeatable!" Julie raised her fist in the air for some reason that nobody bothered to figure out because it was probably stupid and pickle-related.

"You know, I'm in a guild myself, but we're not half as destructive as you are."

"You haven't even met Gildarts yet…" Julie mumbled under her breath with a fierce persistence to battle him when they return in her eyes "Anyway, what's the name of your guild?"

"Griffin Wing."

"Cool~! And what kind of magic do you use?"

"Light Make. I can make any kind of object or creature out of any light… and the best thing is, I can produce light and turn into light."

"Ooh~ That's cool! Show me!" He smiled at her childish nature and with the touch and split of two fingertips he produced a yellow abstract bird.

"Nice~ Can it hit?"

"Of course!" He looked at the rock they just passed half a minute ago and the bird smashed into it, after which a big cablooey followed.

"What about you?"

"Energy Dragon Slayer!" she grinned.

"Dragon Slayer…?"

"Yeah…why?"

"You were raised by a dragon?"

"Yup."

"That's so cool! I'm a bit obsessed with drawing dragons, actually…"

"Well, you'll have to show me some proof! And Natsu and Gajeel are Dragon Slayers too. And there's also a girl in our guild called Wendy~"

"Fairy Tail is quite an amazing guild, huh…?"

"You bet!"

"So… your dragon disappeared on 7.7.X777?"

"You know this because…?"

"The old man knows way too much about dragons, so he told me stories about them when I was little."

"That guy seems cooler by the minute!"

"I could tell you things about them until we get to the farm."

"Sure."

"Hmm…well, did you know that The Dragon King is called the Black Dragon of the Book of the Apocalypse, and its name's Acnologia?"

"I've heard of something like that…"

"And that dragon used to be-"

"Wait… don't tell us. We'll find out on our own. It's more fun that way!"

"Haha, okay." He grinned.

"I really like your hat~!"

"Thanks! Ya wanna put it on?"

"Sure." He took the hat off and pressed it on Julie's head "It's from a town I did a job in."

She raised the brim and looked up at him. Damn, he had nice eyes "Where's you guild mark?"

He pulled up his shirt, revealing the fine tone six-pack that was noticeable through the shirt and a dark-blue guild stamp on his left lower abdomen.

"Pretty cool mark. Look at Fairy Tail's!" she pushed away her hair and on the left side of her neck was revealed a turquoise Fairy Tail stamp.

"Nice." He smirked.

* * *

They were walking for another half an hour, until on the right appeared a weird looking horse. It had a silver earring on its left ear and a black leather collar with spikes, like those badass watchdogs have.

"Is that a horse?" Julie tilted her head, of which Andy's hat, that was still on her head, if I may add, slid to the side as well.

"Something like that. Getcho, come 'ere boy!" he stretched out his arm towards the animal's head, which puffed some air in his face.

"Ooh~! Is it yours?"

"Mhm." He nodded.

"Why Getcho…?"

"I…just liked the name."

"Oh…okay."

"You wanna ride 'im?"

"Umm, I'm not really sure…"

"He isn't gonna kick you off, I swear."

"Hmm…Fine." He helped her get on the black leather saddle and she wrapped her arms around Getcho's neck.

"He's really soft." She ran through the silver mane with her fingers. The animal huffed again in Andy's face, dislocating his hair.

Andy pet the horse, afterwards turning to Julie "He likes you."

"Aww~ I like ya too, fella!"

"Come on, Getcho. And the rest of you guys," he looked back and found the others about a hundred meters behind "why not get a move on?"

"You two are too fast!"

"…No…you're just too slow." Julie turned sidesaddle.

"Can I ride the horse~?" Natsu's eyes sparkled.

"No." was the quick answer.

"…Why~?!"

"Because there ain't enough room for two, and I ain't getting' off. Understand?"

"Tch."

"Glad you agree with me." She smiled evilly.

* * *

After an hour or so of walking up and then down mountain, they finally reached the farm. The entire group was beat, except for Erza, which was pretty normal, Julie, since she was riding a horse the entire time, and Andy, who was already used to climbing up and down the sorry piece of rock.

"Whoa…"

"What happened here…?" Julie looked around her, eyeing the burnt trees, collapsed shed and the broken-down barn.

"A little late, aren't we?!" An old man's mischievous voice sounded out from the barn, after a few repetitive knocks of a hammer.

"You must be Mr. Dedo. We're Fairy Tail, the guild you hired." Erza introduced her group, as well as the purpose they were here for.

"Ah, I see. Well, I welcome you to my farm, even though there isn't much farm left for you to be welcomed to…"

"I was wondering about that…What happened here? Reminds me of the guild after Erza trashed it because someone splat her cake."

"Oi, Julie…Don't test your luck." Gray pushed her with his elbow.

"As if she could hurt me."

"We're here for a reason, not to fight. Now, stop encouraging her, Gray."

_BONK_

"…with one punch…" Andy bit his pierced lip.

"AHAHAHAHAH you suck, Gray!" The pink-haired mage laughed and afterwards got knocked out as well.

"Hey. Let's be serious here. We're gonna help these people on the farm, capisce?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Gray and Natsu stood up and saluted the girl with blond pink-tipped hair.

"You sure bring 'em into order, young lady." The old man with a long white beard to his chest stepped up to her. AHAHAHA He was a shrimp compared to her. And, he was a pervert 'cause he kept staring at Lucy, Julie and Erza's boobs and bum.

"Gramps, can you explain to me why I'm here? As far as I know, you sent me to buy food for the animals and find Getcho. Why call me back?"

"I thought you'd want to meet some fellow wizards when they arrived, but I didn't count on you meeting 'em, boy."

"Some reason…Now we don't have any animal food."

"Well go back to the village to get some, you stupid 'lil boy."

"Stop callin' me that. You could've told me the reason, and I could've bought the food and then come back!"

"Moping about it isn't gonna bring the food. Now go and do something useful."

"Tch. Crazy old man."

"Little annoying brat."

He turned around and walked towards the rusty gate they came in through.

"Come on, Getcho." He whistled and the horse obediently followed, turning around and huffing in the old man's face.

"Mind if I come?" Julie walked up to Andy. He was like, two heads taller than her.

"Not at all."

"Hey! No fair! You were the one talking about taking the job seriously, and now you run away?!"

"I'll tell you guys later, okay?"

"…"

"She's hiding something…"

"Tch. That witch." Gajeel cursed.

"Okay now, enough with the chit-chat. Get ta' work!" Mr. Dedo raised his stick.

"What should we do?" Erza was handed a chore list and assigned the leader.

"Okay, let's see now… Lucy and Happy, you collect the eggs in the chicken coop and get the wooden planks scattered around the farm. The coop is the one over there," she pointed towards the tiny wooden shack that wasn't that heavily damaged. "Gray, Tako, you fix the barnyard fence and bring all the animals in. You'll be later on joined by Julie. Natsu, Gajeel, and I will fix the barn walls. Everyone understand?"

"Wait, I have to work with Gajeel?!"

"I have to work with Salamander?!"

"No way in hell!" they yelled in unison.

"Those are the groups. No changing. Gajeel can make iron, you can melt it and I can smith it so that we can make the support walls."

They looked at each other, a shot of lightning between their eyes.

"Tch."

"Okay then, get to work!"

They separated and went to do their jobs.

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the mountain road…_

* * *

"You okay back there?"

"Yeah." Julie was sitting on Getcho behind Andy, holding on to his shirt. She was still wearing his hat.

"…You want it back?"

"Hmm…?"

"The hat. You want it back?"

"Nah. Keep it."

"You sure…?"

"Positive. I've got three more just like it."

"Well, thanks!"

"Don't mention it." He laughed.

"So, how long until we get to the village?"

"About ten minutes or so."

"_Yawn…_" she jumped sidesaddle.

* * *

_After the ten minutes…_

* * *

"We're here." Andy stopped the horse.

"Finally~! So what should we buy?"

"Follow me." They got off Getcho's back and Andy went for a wooden shack with the words "Chicken food" on a wooden plate over the entrance.

"Oi, Andy! Haven't seen you in a while. Where've you been?" the store clerk walked up to the boy to greet him. They were around the same age, although the clerk was a lot shorter.

"That's what you get for not coming on jobs with me! You should go with 'Team A' more often. We need a brain like yours."

"Ah, well, you know how it is. Dad's been working overtime on the farm since…you know… and I'm left in charge of the store." He looked behind Andy's back, where an amazed Julie was casting her view on the animal sculptures and snake skins "And who's the pretty lady?" he kissed her knuckles.

"You're nice, but I ain't no lady." She chuckled.

"Julie, this is Gary. Gary, Julie."

"So anyway, why are you here?" Gary looked back at Andy.

"We need food. Damn, to think such tiny birds can eat so much…!"

"You underestimate the chicken." Gary laughed under his breath.

"Haha, well I guess you should know. You're with 'em 24/7!"

"Oi, shut it."

Andy grinned. Who knew such dreamy guys can be found in some unknown village? Sure, Andy was hotter, but that Gary guy was no troll either. His face was covered in some kind of yellow flour, and so were his clothes. His hazel spiky hair was poking in every direction, which made him even more to die for. And he had golden colored eyes, so just imagine that combination. But his voice…it was one of a badass angel. Yes, a badass angel. Because saying a normal angel would make it too corny.

"How much do you need?" He returned from the back door behind the big wooden island, carrying a big bag of wheat and another empty one.

"Umm, 15 kilos should be enough for a week, right?"

"I guess." He opened the full bag and started pouring the contents in the other. The other bag was seemingly bigger, if not three times. He measured the weight of the bigger bag after emptying the other bag in it with some kind of magic.

"What kind of magic is that?" Julie looked at the magic circle under the bag.

"It's called Measure Magic. I learned it from my dad. I specialize in Gravity Magic, so I can measure the force that an object is using on the surface."

"But it's not just that…" Andy added to his sentence.

"Yes. I can also alter that force. Change it to my will. For instance, I can do this" he snapped his fingers saying '0.01 grams' and Julie became airborne.

"Cool~!"

"But the effect wears off if you're out of my range."

"How far is your range?"

"About 1000 square meters around me."

"Ooh~!"

"How much is it?" Andy pulled out a brown wallet.

"You don't have to pay, man."

"Oi… it's been tough. I'll help others as much as I can. Not paying wouldn't really brighten my day. Besides, what'll gramps say if I come back with a full wallet?"

"Hmph. It doesn't really matter what I say, right?"

"Right."

"_Sigh…_5000 jewels."

"Here. Let's go, Julie."

"Right…!"

"See ya 'round, Gary."

"Don't lose that head, jerk."

"Same to you, shitface."

* * *

_After they distanced from Gary's…_

* * *

"Such good friends~ Where are we goin' now, Andy?"

"Now we're buyin' food for the cows, pigs and some carrots and sugar for Getcho."

"Okay. But, I'll skip that. I need to meet with someone. They said they'll wait for me in the café, but I don't know where it is…"

"It's the one opposite Gary's shop."

"Ugh, I have to go all the way back! Arigatto, anyway!" she ran off, trace lost after mingling with the villagers.

* * *

_In the café…_

* * *

'_Tch…Master didn't tell me who I'm meeting with. How am I supposed to know who they are?'_ the mage pushed open the cowboy saloon-like doors. She spotted white hair and a pink dress and ran for it.

"Mira!" Julie waved.

"Ah, Julie!" Mira walked up to her "Master sent me to give you something. Let's talk outside. It's crowded here, ne?"

"Sure."

Damn, it was hot outside. How did she not notice it before? It was like the Alabas- wrong anime. It was like some desert where the only living things are those rattle snakes and lizards.

"So, what is it?"

"Well, this is what I'm supposed to give to you" she passed her a brownish envelope, sealed with some kind of magic stamp and signed to Dedo Stanovich.

"It's for the old man… Do they know each other?"

"I don't know. Master sure is a mysterious person. Well, I have to go now. Give my regards to the others!"

"See you, Mira! Have a nice trip!" _'Damn, I wish I could open this. But it's sealed with some type of magic. Curse you, old man…!"_

In the meantime, Andy bought everything needed and was standing next to the horse.

"Back so soon?" he teased her.

"Ha-ha."

"Let's go."

As they got on Getcho, a cloud of purple smoke appeared somewhere in the opposite direction of the farm which meant Mira beat up some poor creature to dust with her Satan Soul. It must have been some poor outlaw or something.

* * *

When they returned to the farm, it was already in a mid-chaos condition.

"What the hell?! How can you destroy this place even more than it was? Ooh, a friend of Gishlaff's~" Her walnut sized brain could only focus on one subject at a time.

It wasn't that bad. If you don't count the burnt down windmill (guess whose fault that is…), the cows in a conga line and a certain blue cat teaching the chickens how to fly. Oh, and the requiping horse.

"Just…how…?" Yes, of course common people like you, Andy, are not used to seeing sheep with green dyed wool singing 'Eeey Macarena~', but, you'll have to get used to it since you became friends with the most coo-coo guild available.

"Where Fairy Tail goes, chaos follows~" Julie sang and picked a feather out of the pig's nose. The pig howled and happily moonwalked away.

"TAKOOOOOOOH"

"Whaddaya want, witch?"

"The 'Eeey Macarena' sheep… nice touch."

"I learned from the best!"

"Did we seriously hire you people to _fix _our farm…?"

"Yup!" She nodded, her hair jumping in every possible direction. "I feel sorry for you… But, don't worry! We always finish our jobs, even if it takes a few years…!"

"Oh joy~"

"JULIE!" an annoying voice and some smoke burst from the well. "GET ME OUTTA HERE! GAJEEL, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Geehee."

"Nice." Julie comented, throwing a bucket at Natsu's hollow head. But, there was a rope attached to it, so it kinda saved him. Even if he did have a replica of Mount Everest on his forehead.

And so, even if it did seem like a total disaster to hire a group of Fairy Tail members to help out on a farm, it came out pretty well in the end. Or not.

* * *

'_Still on the job, I see… Well, I'll wait for your return, my dear Julie. I wonder what you'll think when you see me…?'_

* * *

**I just had to add the guy that talks in italic at the end! Again, very very sorry for being this late…! But, I made it up to you by posting a long chapter~ I hope… A review, perhaps?**


	5. Chapter 5: Chores and a big bloody beast

**Hey hey~ I wish I could draw, so I can draw Andy and Julie together, but no such luck… Anyway, read the chapter~**

* * *

"Julie, are you okay?! Watch out!" Andy pointed above Julie's head and she ducked instinctively. A huge log swung for her head and she was lucky enough for it to swoosh just above her. Cause, if it hit her, she would be mush.

"Phew… That was close." She wiped the drop of sweat off her forehead. It was sure hot in that castle. And the wall décor was breathing fire! Just what kind of sick designer creates such ornaments?

"I see the exit…!" Andy, who was only wearing a pair of black torn jeans and was looking as sexy as usual, if I may add, grabbed Julie by the elbow and pulled her to the gate exit and out of the big stone trap.

Who would have thought that pineapples were so dangerous? And they even made an alliance with the pickles… And Julie hated pineapples and loved pickles.

"Oh no! My dear pickles, they brought you to the dark side! Why, oh why, must the good always fall for the darkness?!" she whaled.

"There's nothing we can do about it now! We have to fight them!" The two of them were now ambushed by some representatives of the before-mentioned alliance and they were preparing to attack.

"HAKUNA MATATA" Andy yelled as he pulled out his light saber.

Julie put a watermelon shell over her head and it started shooting shuriken. The alliance members fell to the ground, defeated. She looked at the pickles sadly, grabbed one of them and…bit its leg off.

"Tasty~" she ate the entire thing.

"Julie…" Andy's face was all serious, like when you're on a final level in a video game… "I need to tell you something." or when your parents are about to tell you that you're adopted. Yeah, that's pretty good.

"What is it, Andy?" isn't it peculiar that it's just the two of them in this castle?

"Well, the thing is… I am secretly…"

"Yes…?"

"I am secretly… a cat! MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW"

"Wut…?" Andy shrunk and he gained a cat tail and ears. Now he was the furry neko Andy.

"Purr purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr purr"

"Umm… good…boy…?"

"Hisssssssssss you will never steal my immortal soul!" he ranted and a dark smoke cloud appeared around him.

Oh, and, while furry neko Andy was talking about how great and mighty he is, a certain pig named Gishlaff with a clock shaped head step-danced to Julie.

"Wakey wakey~" It said in Andy's voice.

Julie pushed away the covers and saw Andy holding a tray with eggs and bacon.

"A DREAM?!"

"Huh…?" Andy raised his eyebrow.

Okay, so, all that was a dream… So, Andy isn't actually a cat… Good.

"MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW" he started playing with a ball of yarn.

"Wut…?" so he _was _a cat after all… well, that changes things a bit…

"Oi, Julie, wake up…" a chicken came in flying from the window and said in Tako's voice.

"_Yawn…_" Julie raised the pillow from her head and saw her annoying brown cat and sighed. At least, she hoped, this wasn't a dream.

"Tako…?"

"Yeah…?"

"Punch me."

"Deal." He punched her on the shoulder. Yay, she was awake… ooooooooooooowwwwwwwww…

"Come on, you gotta help out with the corn field."

"What needs helping in the corn field…?"

"Oh, you'll see." He grabbed her shirt and flew out of the window like when he was a chicken.

* * *

Well, the farm was in pretty good shape after yesterday. With only two tailburnt chickens (and why is that, you may ask…? Think of a certain Fire Dragon Slayer), five singing cows and all of the pigs drunk. Oh, and, the corn field… there was a tiki village and a fire in the middle and around it a couple of sheep with wooden masks were dancing and singing 'Ungara Bungara Bow Bow, Ungara Bungara Cha-Cha-Cha'

"First of all, we have to put out the fire." The brown cat started talking, but it was more of that lecture tone like when your parents say that you've got to be more responsible, bla blabitty bla bla. "Next, we have to get these sheep outta here and back to the barn safely. And then-"

"Ungara Bungara Cha-Cha-Cha!" Oooh, Julie's tiki mask was so cool~

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Julie hungry, Julie eat brown cat!"

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP"

"Baa…!" Yipe…!

"Sheep, barn!"

"Baa~!" Aye~! They left and now Julie was alone to put out the fire, which took her some time because she didn't have any water around... and she was a baka.

After she did what was asked, for the first time, the next thing they were supposed to do was replant the corn that the sheep took out in order to form their tiki tribe. Booooooriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

"WOULD YOU STOP EATING THE CORN SEEDS!"

"But I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyy and they taste better than they look!" She put on her best puppy-dog eyes. But, that was no good against a mean badass _cat._

"_Sigh…_ Just do your job for once…"

"Why?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"No. Don't fuck me."

"I wouldn't if you paid me to… And STOP WITH THE BLANK ANSWERS!"

"I don' wanna."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH YOU'LL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH WITCH!"

"I know~ Oooh, look! The pig with the feather nose~"

"Wut…?"

"Here, pigie, pigie, pigie, nice pigie, pigie, pigie~!"

"Even a moonwalking pig thinks you're an idiot." And that was true, since when she called him, the pig howled and put on a 'What…?' expression.

"_Sigh…_Leave the poor thing alone. It's enough it has feathers in its nose and it howls instead of snorting."

"That's pretty cool if you ask me~"

And right then and right there, the pig turned into a wolf.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"

"Okay, I kinda understand the 'moon' walking and 'howling like a wolf' thing, but… WHY THE FEATHERS IN THE NOSE?!" Tako's eyes bulged out.

"Because…" the pig started talking "I have been sent from my leader to inform General Gishlaff that there's another pig-wolf war going on in East Valley."

"That doesn't answer my question..."

"General…?" Julie ignored the realist cat.

"Yes, indeed. General Gishlaff is the second most important person in the Pig Army. And the General of the Army is in a seriously bad condition, so we need help from General Gishlaff himself. I know he's retired but, without him we're doomed by the wolves."

"Umm…okay… I'll send a letter to him, but I don't know how long it will take to get there."

"You can send it expressly through flying chicken." He blew out a small yellow button thing from his nose, which grew into a tiny skinny chicken. So, that's what the feathers were…

"Wait…one thing bothers me… If you're from the pigs' side, how come you're a wolf?"

"Well, you see… There's this disease the wolves spread and if you get bitten by one you turn into a wolf from time to time."

"I-I understand." Not really. "I'll write Gishlaff a letter immediately."

"Thank you for your help, madam. Your kindness will be rewarded."

"No prob~"

She sat on the ground, took the piece of yellow paper that the pig-wolf gave her and started writing the letter.

"_Dear Gishlaff,_

_I just found out you were a retired Pig Army Captain. Well, they need you on the battle field, so I'm writing you a message from a fellow pig. They want you to go and kick the wolves' ass! So, go and do it! The war is in East Valley._

_Your friend with really bad handwriting,_

_Julie"_

* * *

Whilst Tako and Julie were occupied with the pig-wolf, Lucy and Happy were collecting the leftover eggs from yesterday. How the hell do ten chickens produce so many eggs, for crying out loud?! And Natsu and Gajeel were sent to chop trees from the nearby forest, along with Andy. Well, that wasn't a very bright idea…

"Umm, guys… can you stop fighting and focus on the job…?"

"I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back!"

"I could beat you with both hands tied behind my back, Salamander!"

"I could beat you blindfolded!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

'Oh joy~' Andy thought. Well, I guess he's alone on this one. He swung the axe at the tree and it fell down chopped in equal pieces entirely. Ooh, a magic axe~

"Karyu no Tekken!"

"Aaaah! Stop! You'll burn the forest down!" Andy dodged Natsu's flaming fist, which was by the way, aimed at Gajeel, and yelled at him with a big tickmark on his head.

"Tetsuryukon!" Gajeel's fist grew into a big iron club and smacked Natsu, who went flying and knocked down five trees in the process.

"Karyu no Kenkakku!" Natsu lit up in flames and hit Gajeel with his head, which knocked out eight trees.

"Tetsuryu no Hokko!"

"Karyu no Hokko!"

They gathered magic in their mouths and blew it out in the form of a tornado. The elemental storms clashed and half the forest was destroyed.

"Oops…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Andy said kicking them both up in the air.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Natsu yelled as he started to fall downwards.

"Now! You'll help me chop the trees like you were asked to, got it?"

"Yeah."

"You ain't tellin' me what ta' do, punk." The rowdy Iron Dragon Slayer crossed his bulky arms on his chest. He's sexy, too~

"Shut up and do something useful." Ooooh, Andyyyy~

"You ain't the boss 'o' me!"

"Take an axe and start choppin' trees, goddammit!" even if half the trees were destroyed…

"Tch."

* * *

Julie and Tako finished the business with the pig-wolf thing and they came back to ask for another job. And by 'they', I mean Tako.

"You'll help that nice young lady rebuild the barn." The old pervert raised his eyebrows.

"Ooh~ ERZAAAAAAAAAA! WHERE ARE YA?!"

_SWEATDROP_

They took the hammers, a bunch of nails, some wooden planks…

"Hi Erza~" Julie smiled as she climbed up the ladder.

"Nice to see you're helping out." Erza returned the smile.

But, there was one tiny problem here… Julie didn't know how to use a hammer.

"How do you hold this thing…?" she grabbed it by the hammerhead and started knocking it on the planks.

_SWEATDROP_

"Umm, girl… You ain't for this job…" the old man sighed.

"Ah, that reminds me!" she jumped off the ladder "I was supposed to give a letter to you!"

"Well then, give it."

"I'll be right back." She ran off and returned with the envelope that Mira gave her "It's from Master Makarov."

"That old jerk…?" well, you ain't no baby-face yourself fella.

"Now, what's my job?"

"Umm… go and help out that naked boy with the animals."

"Ooh~ GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! WHERE YA BE GRAAAAAAY?!"

"I'm behind you, baka."

"Oh. I knew that."

_SWEATDROP_

"_Sigh…_ Let's go."

"Aye!" she cheered.

"That's my line!" the voice of Happy came from the chicken coop.

* * *

"Now, let's see…" Julie pulled out the list of animals that was handed to her by the old man "First, we got the horses. Only two, huh…? Well, one is Getcho, and the other…" she looked around to find the before-mentioned horse. There he is~

"Hi Getcho~" she hopped onto the saddle and told him to find the other horse.

"She's talking to a horse…"

He galloped in a 'why am I doing this again?' rhythm (Getcho, not Gray). Even the farm animals were smarter than her…

"Ooh~ is she your girlfriend?" Getcho snickered a 'Fuck you'.

"Okay now, back to the barn ya go~!" Julie saluted them.

"Ya know what, Gray? I can do this on my own. So go and ask for another job."

"As long as I'm not with you, I'm fine."

"Geehee."

* * *

She checked everywhere, the forest (Oh poor, poor Andy), the corn field, the house, the barn, but couldn't find the chickens. "Ooh, the chicken coop~" she punched her open palm. Genius.

Next, the sacred sheep tribe made of seven sheep and one baka. She found them easily, but how will she lure them? "I know~"

Wow! She actually did something smart! Or not.

"Baa, BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" SHE DRESSED UP LIKE A SHEEP, GODDAMMIT!

"Baa, baa baa baba ba ba babaa?" Umm, is she mocking us or something?

"Baa baa baa, ba…" I don't know, dude…

"Baaba." Baka.

"BABAABABABABABABAB" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

"Come on, sheep, follow me~"

"Ba baa." No way.

"I'll give you cake~"

"Ba-a~" Deal~

"Goody~" Does she talk sheep…?

"I talk everything." YOU CAN HEAR MY NARRATTING?!

"I speak narrator." She turned to me with a blank face.

Well, shit. "Well, shit, indeed." JUST STOP TALKING TO ME AND CONTINUE WITH YOUR JOB! "Tch. Fine."

"Ooh~ I can pick up the five cows on the way~"

"Moo?" Wut?

"Come on, cows, we're going to the barn where there's cake~"

"Moo moo moomoo moo moo? Moo moo moo moo moomoomoo." Should we listen to her? She seems like an idiot.

Well, she reached a new level, at least. Now even the animals are making fun of her.

"Moo, mo moo moo moo." Hey, she said there's cake.

"Moo moo." Let's go.

"Alright~"

"Yosh, this is tiring. Mind if I take a break, narrator-san?" I TOLD YOU TO STOP TALKING TO ME!

"Tch. Bitch." I can hear you as well, genius!

"Who cares…?" You know, I gave you the ability to talk in every language. I can take it away as well.

"Grr… You may have won the battle, but not the war!" What war…? Okay, just, don't talk to me anymore. It would be weird… Okay, Julie-san? "Deal, narrator-san!" She snickered "She narrated." SHUT UP! I'm the narrator! "Yes, and a wonderful narrator you are~" Why, thank you~ "I DIDN'T WANT TO SAY THAT YOU MADE ME DO IT, YOU WITCH!" Narrator: 2, Julie: 0. "Grr…"

* * *

_Now, back to the story…_

* * *

Julie returned the tiki tribe, the drunken pigs and the cows dressed like bees. Ah yes, I forgot to mention the part about the cows being dressed like bees. And they had everything, the wings, those pokey ear things, "Antennas…" whatever, the black-and-yellow stripes…

"I'm a sexy bee~ A sexy smoken hot pretty bee~" Julie sang. And she was dressed like one as well. And no, you're not. "Buzz, buzz, I'm gonna sting you!" Sting-kun~ "Who?" Nevermind. Don't tire your walnut-sized brain.

"Mr. Dedo-saaaaaan~ The animals are back!" She yelled under his window after she directed the animals to the barn.

"I'll be right out." He came down the stairs of the three-story house, if you include the attic where Julie's sleeping. Soon enough he was standing in front of Julie and handed her a different envelope.

"This is for Makarov."

"Okay~ Now what do I do? I finished with the animals."

"Wait a second." He waved at Erza, the leader, who came along with Tako. "Can you give me the report, Erza-san?"

"Of course. The barn is finished, the animals are safely returned to it, the corn is replanted, half of the wood that was asked has been brought due to an 'accident', the eggs are all collected and so are the scattered planks. Anything else we need to do, except gather more wood?" She looked at Natsu, who, along with Andy, Gajeel, Lucy and Happy, came here not too long ago. But, there was a single shirtless dude missing.

"It's okay. The wood is enough as it is now." The old man nodded and took a peek at Lucy's breasts, at which Natsu returned with a deathly glare.

"Where's Gray?" Julie tilted her head.

"That naked boy? I sent him to go and get some coal from the closer village."

"Baa bababaa baa, Baba-babaa!" You promised us cake, Julie-sama! …Sama…?!

"I lied." She snickered.

"Baa baa babaa!" You'll pay for this!

"Yeah, yeah."

"What do you say we go inside to eat, huh?" Ooh~ Finally a good idea from the old man.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES"

They all went inside, after Julie, who had already destroyed half the kitchen to find food before they entered.

"What the…"

"I NEED FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD"

Andy sighed and followed Julie, yelling at her to not touch the burning charcoal.

"But it looks so cool~"

"You really are an idiot." He facepalmed.

"Some say so. Others say calling me an idiot is a flattery."

"They're right."

"Who knows? I might just be a secret genius."

"Dare to dream."

* * *

_After Julie and Natsu tried to cook a fancy meal and failed miserably and the old man was forced to make something simple…_

* * *

"Come on, kiddies! Lunch's ready!" Whilst 'Hell in kitchen' was occurring, Gray came back with all the needed coal.

"Hi, Gray~"

"Wha… HOW THE- *cough* how the hell do you burn ice-cream?!"

"It's more simple than you think."

"…I don't really wanna know, do I?" he turned to Lucy, all hope of Julie gaining common sense lost.

"Not really."

They had lunch. And by lunch I mean the others watching the eating contest between the three Dragon Slayers and getting bits of food all over their face. Oh, look, the bread is flying~

* * *

Night came fast and Julie went up the stairs to her attic room. She slumped onto her bed and let out a heavy sigh.

"You asleep yet?" Andy was leaning on the door frame a few hours after she went to bed.

"Nope. Can't sleep."

"Why's that?"

"Dunno. Jus' not tired, I guess."

Wind blew in from the window and doused the candle that lighted up the room.

"Kuso… Where were those matches…?" Andy browsed the shelves and found a half-empty box of matches. He lit the candle and closed the window, so his precious Julie wouldn't catch a cold~

'_Narrator…You'll pay for that one…!'_ He llllliiiikes you~

"You okay…? You look a bit angry."

"No, it's nothing." _'Stupid stupid stupid stuuuuuupid narrator' _"Hey, Andy…"

"Hmm…?"

"Can I see your dragon drawings?"

"Sure." He took a big sketchbook thing and placed it in her lap. She opened the sketchbook, coughing from the dust that covered it.

Wow, he was a talented artist. And so many different types of dragons. One with horns, one with wings, one with the body of a snake... Most of them were drawn in pencil and some in color or in ink.

On the last page there was a green one that looked like your classic dragon, with wings, two horns on the back of the head, the body of a tyrannosaurus and spikes from the nose down the spine and to the tip of the tail. And its eyes were purple.

Julie was staring at the drawing of the green dragon. She touched the paper like it was the most fragile thing in the world.

"Are you alright…?" Andy knelt next to her bed. A single teardrop fell on the old piece of paper.

"Venividia…" She said with a shaky voice and more and more tears started filling her eyes. She gave the sketchbook back to Andy and wiped the tears.

"Umm…sorry… just a moment of weakness." She sniffled.

"No need to apologize. I know what it feels like to lose a parent."

"Really…?"

"Yeah… I used to live in a village with my parents. I was happy and carefree. Until one day, it came..."

"It…?"

"The Curse of the Monster's Shadow. One of Zeref's creations came and destroyed our village entirely and took my parents as a sacrifice. Somehow, I got over it and found the old man. Or, he found me… Maybe it was fate. But, not too long ago, the monster came and attacked this village. I'm starting to think it's my fault…" his voice started to crack.

The only thing in the room that made a noise was the little mouse that hid under the bed.

"Why…?"

"What do you mean, 'why'?"

"Why do you think it's your fault? Isn't that a bit unfair on your account?"

"People suffered…"

"And no one says you're responsible. They all trust you, so why torture yourself with such stupid thoughts?"

"…"

"Now, because I said that… Go and bring me food~"

"You have no sense in tension, do you?!"

"Nope."

"_Sigh…_ I'll be right back." He left the room facepalming. Even if she did ruin the moment in the end, it actually helped. Who knew she can actually say something meaningful?

"_Yawn…_" she stretched her arms above her head and fell on the bad on her back. "I want milk~"

Andy browsed the almost empty fridge. He took the bottle of milk and the leftover crackers.

"I guess that should be enough for a snack…" He pushed open the door to her room and found her asleep. The light from the candle outlined the smirk he had on his face. He went back down to the kitchen, leaving the snacks on the end table next to her bed.

* * *

The moon shone sickly on the fallen apart trees and the ashy grass field. A wolf ran through the ash, scattering it in the air. The smoke went up and covered the moon, causing the field to go entirely dark. A distant pair of eyes lighted red and revealed a set of sharp bloodthirsty teeth. The creature of the night growled hungrily and snickered. A shadow walked past it and it smelled the scent of human flesh. The shadow was a man in a cloak. His face was covered by the shadow of the hood. The smoke disbanded and the moon weakly shone down on the burnt field once again. The creature stalked the man like a predator that hunts its prey. Under the shadow of the hood were revealed a pair of yellow demonic eyes. With a twitch of the left eye and a sentence in an ancient language, the creature fell on the ashy ground, breathless.

"A predator isn't a predator…" the man in the cloak started to talk "if insure if it hunts or is hunted." He muttered in the ancient language again and something sliced the creature's neck.

He knelt next to the dead beast and took a sample of its blood in a tiny bottle. He put the bottle in the inside pocket of the cloak.

"Hey, you! Wait! Who are you?!" The man heard a distant voice. Before the voice could get any closer he scattered the ash and disappeared along with it.

"Kuso… Who was that?" Andy cursed when he saw that the man in the cloak was gone. "And what's he doing here in the middle of the night…? He might be trouble. I oughta go tell gramps his hunch was right."

He saw the dead beast that was a few meters away from where the man in the cloak stood.

"What's that…?" he walked up to it and saw the droplets of blood that were falling down from the cut on its neck. He took notice of its empty red eyes.

* * *

"So you're saying that you saw a man in a cloak standing in the ash field?" Andy returned to the farm and told gramps about what he saw.

"Yes. And I also saw a dead beast in the same field not too far away from where the man was standing."

The old man scratched his chin. "Describe what the beast looked like."

"Its eyes were red. It had the body of a wolf, although it looked to me like it walked on its back legs. It had two big ram-like horns coming out from the back of its head."

"Fur color?"

"Brown. With white on the stomach, as much as I could see. And also a blue gem-shaped bone on the forehead."

The old man was starting to put the parts together. "And, did you see the shape and order of its teeth?"

"Well, kinda. You see, the teeth were like an ordinary dog, except the canines were really, really huge and some kind of liquid was leaking from them."

"Hmm… Take me to it."

* * *

Andy showed the old man the place on the field where the beast was lying. But the beast was nowhere around.

"What…? Where'd it go?"

"Are you sure it was here?"

"Positive. You see, there's less ash here and the grass is flatter."

"You're right. And there are traces of blood, as well. We need that specimen, so let's split and look for it."

"Right."

"Meet me here in one hour. I'll shoot a flare in the sky when the hour's up."

Andy nodded and went east, and the old man took the west side.

* * *

About an hour he walked aimlessly until something cracked under his foot.

"Huh…?" he looked down and saw a bone with traces of meat still on it.

'_I better take this. It's too big for a normal animal.' _ He picked it up and examined it from each side. There were cracks and bite marks all over it. Just then something lit up the sky and Andy knew it was time to get back to the meeting spot.

* * *

"Did you find anything?" the old man looked up at him.

"Just this bone." He placed it in Mr. Dedo's palm and he examined it carefully.

"Bite marks…"

"I noticed that too."

"We'll examine it at home more closely. I found a skull." The old man showed it and pointed at the two sharp teeth that Andy said the beast had.

"It's from the beast…?"

"I'm thinking that too, but we can't be sure until we examine it biologically. Since we found nothing else, let's go back."

"Okay."

* * *

The house was quiet, except for the snores coming from Natsu and Gajeel's room. Yes, the two of them, Happy and Lily shared a room. Poor Exceeds…

The light of the corridor shone on Julie's face pushed in the pillow. She was so cute~, when she wasn't being a total idiot. Andy took a peek inside the room and smiled.

"What's with the stupid smile?"

"Nothing…" he blushed and continued walking behind the old man.

'_Why is she so troublesome? If only she'd join Griffin Wing… but she already has a guild of her own. Fairy Tail… I haven't seen our master quite some time now. I wonder where he is… And the others are starting to worry… I should go and check in tomorrow, just in case something big happened.'_

"What're you thinkin' about, you stupid little boy?"

"It's none of your concern."

"It's about that girl, isn't it? Julie or whatever her name was… You like her, don't you?"

"What?! Of course I don't! We're just friends, that's all!"

"Then why are you so crazed that I said something like that? If you really didn't like her in that way, you would've answered more nonchalantly, and not freak out and yell in my ear. You're not a very good liar, you know."

"You annoying old man…"

"So, you admit it, eh?"

"No. I just don't find the need to talk to you about stuff like that."

"You see? Why didn't you answer like this before and not after I pointed it out? It's way too obvious, young lad. And besides, she doesn't like you back anyway."

"How the hell do you know that?!"

"I thought you didn't like her. Why would you be concerned if she likes you since you don't like her? You keep giving yourself away."

"_Sigh…_ just shut up."

"Whatever you say." The old man snickered under his moustache thinking _'Ah, young love…'_

* * *

Andy unlocked the heavy wooden door in the underground chamber with the bronze key and pushed it open. The door led to a big laboratory hidden under the farm and connected to other labs that were under the village via secret tunnels.

"Now, give me the bone." Andy passed the bone to Mr. Dedo, who was putting on his safety goggle things.

He placed the bone and skull in two different bowls and added some kind of purplish liquid.

"We'll know in the morning. Now go and get some sleep."

"Too late. It's already morning." Andy yawned. "I'll go wake the others."

"Fine." The old man nodded "And, boy…"

"Yeah?"

"This never happened, alright?"

"Deal." Andy walked out of the lab, climbed up the three sets of stairs and slammed open the door to Julie and Tako's room.

"Oi, oi… Get up already, it's almost noon."

"Wha…" Julie yawned and looked at Andy, who was pulling the curtains away. "IT'S SUNRISE GOD DAMN YOU!"

"With your speed, it'll become night before you get out of bed."

"Kuso…" She scratched her cheek. "Where's Tako?"

"Hmm…?" the cover narrowed and stood up. "I'm right here, genius." Tako took the cover off his head.

"Yay, you're both here. Now go downstairs and make yourself breakfast."

"Woohoo! Go Andy~" Julie jumped up and before running through the door like a lunatic, kissed him on the cheek. Ooh~

"_Sigh…_" Tako facepalmed "What are we gonna do with you…?"

"You're gonna feed me~"

"Oh joy~" He said in a sarcastic tone and raised his fist lazily.

"Eggs, sugar, chocolate, bread, milk, cookies, whipped cream, ketchup, spaghetti, soup, meatballs, rice, cake, fried chicken, pork, tuna…"She piled up the ingredients for her breakfast "Oi, Andy! Where's the salmon?!" She yelled from in front of the open fridge. But, she didn't pay attention to his answer, which was 'who the hell eats salmon for breakfast?!' _(Oh, you have no idea Andy)_, since she saw light coming from the basement.

"Tako, follow me…" she walked down the stairs and saw the big wooden decorated door.

"Ooh~" she slowly pushed it and saw it was opened. Her head showed up inside the lab.

"AAH!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU STUPID GIRL?!"

"OLD MAN!"

* * *

**And that's it~ I was thinking of making it even longer, but decided to leave it on a cliffhanger :3 I know I'm evil MUAHAHAHAHAH**

**J: Narrator-san, you've got a serious case of idiocy.**

**B: I caught it from you.**

**J: Yahoo~ Now we can be baka friends forever!**

**B: Oh joy~** **Review and I'll make Julie sing a song from 'Hercules' that's been stuck in my head all this time in some of the next chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Griffin Wing

**Hi hii~ I would like to make an important announcement: me and my best friend had a physics assignment and we put chibis in it~ There's a chibi Natsu, Luffy, Naruto, and also the Arcobaleno~**

**Julie: SHUT YER YAP AND WRITE WOMAN!**

**Bonna: AAAH! Okay, okay.**

* * *

"You… HAVE A LAB IN YOUR BASEMENT?!" Julie's eyes bugged out.

"Yes, actually. This is where we test new plants and animals that were discovered. Right now, bla bla blablabla bla bla, blabla."

The old man was blabbering something about bones, monsters and DNA while Julie browsed through all the sciency liquids and animal sketches that were framed and hung on the walls. She kept staring at a sketch of a cow for some time and then turned to Tako.

"Hey, cat…"

"Huh…?"

"What do you call a red-haired ninja cow?"

"What the hell, woman…?"

"A ginjow. GUAHAHAHAAHHAH"

_SWEATDROP_

"I'll… pretend I didn't hear that."

"What do you call a sheep with a hammer?"

"I don't know~" he rolled his eyes.

"A meep~ GUAHAHAHAHHAAH"

"…Why?"

"Mallet + sheep = meep. And a mallet is a big hammer thing that's used for smashing people's skulls~"

"I know that but… why do you?"

"I've used a mallet, silly~"

"Poor whoever it was that you experimented on."

"Laxus."

"The Lightning Dragon Slayer, right?"

"Yeah. He fell asleep on a mission and I had to wake him up."

"WITH A MALLET?!"

"He's a heavy sleeper. And he has a thick head."

"Still… A MALLET?!"

"Oi, don't make me wake you with an orchestra."

"I'm the one that wakes you…" he sweatdropped.

"Whatever." She turned her back on the cat as he wasn't as interesting anymore "Oi, old man, what're ya doin'?"

"YOU HAVEN'T BEEN LISTENING?! Now I have to start all over again…"

"N-No need. Just tell me who to beat up and what to kill! I'm a specialist at that!" she grinned and the Exceed sat on her shoulder.

"She might be an idiot, but it's true." Tako jerked his thumb at her.

"Well, Andy did say something about some person in a cloak lurking around, but I think he can handle it on his own."

"When's he goin' to search for 'im?"

"Tonight."

"Good enough. Thanks for the info, old man~" she and her partner ran out through the door completely forgetting that there was an underground lab just below the house.

"_Sigh… _Quite the troublemakers you have in your guild, eh, Makarov?" Dedo smiled and pushed away some dusty old books and scrolls from the tiny table in the corner. Behind the paper was a crystal orb that weakly shone and lit that corner of the lab once uncovered. The Master's face manifested through the orb and his raspy voice sounded out, along with some noises that indicated that he was replying to some 'fanmail' from the Council.

"Those brats are causing trouble again, are they? I'll pound them good after they get back."

"Hahah, you should. Nasty little kids, they are. But good at heart."

"Of course."

"And that Julie girl… she's a feisty one."

"Ah, her… no one can measure to her mischievousness."

"You know, Andy's got his eye on her."

"He better not get her in any trouble or force her to quit the guild or something."

"He isn't that kind of person. Did you receive my reply?"

"Yes. We need to inform the others about this, I think it's best for your village too."

"I suppose so… But having to leave this farm behind seems so saddening…"

"The monster needs to be stopped. And the person in the cloak you mentioned, any news?"

"Andy's going to pursue him tonight. And Julie and her cat friend are probably gonna go with him."

"Why? Did you tell them to?"

He shook his head in negation "Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was framed." He corrected the Master.

"Hahah, you always knew what to say."

"Inform the others, okay? I can't really help that much since I'm stuck behind this overgrown lump of rock."

"And you inform me when you're ready for leaving the farm."

"Deal. Over and out." He saluted the orb and their connection was ceased.

* * *

"Andyyyyy~~~ Don't leave me on this dirt field without having anyone to annoy~" She wrapped her arms around his leg and pleaded.

"_Sigh…_ Why don't you come with me to Griffin Wing?"

"Oh, can IIIII~~~? Arigatoo~~"

"Okay, just… calm down."

Too late. She was too excited to shut up.

"HAHAHAHAHAH YOU FOOLS WILL BE STUCK ON THIS FARM WHILE I GO WITH ANDY TO HIS GUILD! I RULE AAAAAAAALL~~~~"

"Why…?" Andy and Tako facepalmed. Of course, Tako came along. You think that an important character like him would miss out on the action~?

"Let's go, my minions~" She lost it. Again. The sense of reality. It's gonna be a loooooooooong trip.

* * *

"Hey, Andy…"

"What?"

"I'm tired."

"…"

"I'm hungry. Do we have any water? I'm thirsty. Are we there yet? Can you sing something to me? Do you like pickles? Why don't pigs fly? I sure like pickles. I even have a song! Pickle, pickle, in the jar~ how I wonder what you are~ Swimming in the oil so calm~ Like an island with a palm~~"

"That was…"

"We **just left five minutes ago**, for crying out loud. Even you can't get that bored so quickly…"

"I wonder what starfish taste like… Can you eat moss? If there was a Earth Dragon Slayer, would they eat soil? Eeeew…"

_SMACK_

"SHUT UP!"

That didn't change much, except that Julie now had a bump on a bump on her forehead.

"Hey, have you guys eaten Energy? It tastes good~ Not as good as pickles, though. Aah, pickles~ My lovelies~~"

Andy just stared at her when she was trying to catch a cloud and eat it, demanding that it looked like a pickle. "Ignore her, she can get you on the looney side." Tako advised.

"How do you keep up with her?"

"Hey, Octopus!" She glared at Tako "If I beat you in chess, you will hand over all the chocolate crowns that you hide in your sea-kelp!"

_SWEATDROP_

"It ain't easy…"

"I can tell…"

"Listen to me, all you souls of the undead! Come to me, and we will form an undefeatable army of souls, and we will use it to attack all those who stand in the way of the making of chocolate pickle chips!" She waved at the ground waiting for a response. Nothing.

"Oh, so you decide to defy me? Well, I do not need you! I have enough power and might to make the chocolate pickle chips on my own! ALL THOSE WHO STAND IN MY WAY SHALL FALL! And you, Octopus! Hurry up and set the chess table, I need to melt those crowns for work material!"

"…"

"…"

"Too scared, huh? Of course, I am the almighty Queen of the Pickles, after all!"

"… I'm starting to think that taking her to my guild is a bad idea…"

"… I have the same feeling…"

"There are so many nutjobs like her there, a void of stupidity will be created and we'll be sucked in and forced to fight pineapples…"

"PINEAPPLES?! WHERE?! My sworn enemies, show yourselves!" she faced a rock near the path and pointed at it. No response. Again.

"The name 'pineapple' comes from 'pine', outside, and 'apple', inside of the fruit."

"You're smarter than your owner…"

"She isn't my owner. She's my partner."

"Still, you're a cat."

"That's true. Exceed, to be exact."

"You get my point."

Tako nodded. "What's your guild like?"

"Well, the members are mostly all idiots, but I don't think we're even near Fairy Tail's level. No offence."

"None taken. Fairy Tail is a special case."

"Hahah, I sure want to meet them all… maybe someday."

"You know where Magnolia is, right?"

"Yeah."

"You can visit us any time you want."

"Thanks." He grinned.

"Don't mention it. After all, you're taking us to your guild."

"Speaking of which, we're here."

"Huh?!" Julie, who was all this time talking to a leaf, noticed the building and started jumping around "Hear that, Leafy? We're heeeeere~~~ First, I have to introduce you to my friends here. Leafy, this is Tako, Andy. You two, Leafy. Ain't he the cutest thing ever~~?"

_SWEATDROP_

"It's a leaf…"

"Yeah…"

"Let's get in the guild. I think the sun is starting to hurt her brain." He whispered to Tako.

"If she had it in the first place…"

Andy opened the main door and stepped inside the big hall, with Julie, Tako and Leafy right behind him.

"Whoa~ It's biiiig~~~"

"Heh. How's life, bastards?"

"Andy~" a group of mages ran to greet him.

"Where the hell were you, baka?" A guy with really cool yellow eyes and slicked red hair tapped him on the back.

"Nice to see you didn't forget us." – Gary.

"Shut it, chicken-man." – Andy.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO ON A JOB WITH ME REMEMBER?!" a girl with a big braid from the peak of her head threw a bottle of sake at him.

"Ah… sorry." –Andy.

"Oi, oi… You're strangling him, idiots." Another girl with white hair and green streaks pushed Gary away "Girlfriend?" she looked at Julie.

"We're just friends." Andy shrugged.

"Too bad. You make a nice couple."

"So do you and Gary, but you won't admit it."

"So you're not saying it isn't true, right?"

"Neither are you."

The girl laughed "A person can't argue with you, you know."

"Talent."

Something hit Julie in the back of her head.

"Huh?"

"Oh, gomen, gomen, gomeen~" the Exceed whined.

"No prob."

"I-I'm Yo-Yo, Mell's Exceed." She shyly pointed at the girl with white hair.

"Tako." Julie's partner shook hands with the girl Exceed. Again, _girl. _Oooh, things are gonna get interesting~

"And I'm Julie~"

"Ah, Julie? Pleased to meet you." Yo-Yo's owner walked up behind her "I'm Mell." They shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you too~"

"So, how'd you get to know Andy, huh? Any deep romantic story about it?"

"Me and some more mages from my guild went to do a job and met him on the way."

"It's more simple than I thought... What guild?"

"Fairy Tail! We're the best!"

"Sorry to break it to you, but you're the lowest ranking guild in Fiore..."

"Rank doesn't matter! B'sides, that's gonna change pretty soon."

"How would you know?"

"Leafy told me." She showed her the leaf.

"Umm..."

"THAT LEAF IS LYING!" the hyperactive girl with the braid accused "Rocky knows better! Tell them, Rocky!" she presented a pebble that she pulled out of her pocket.

"HAHAHAAHAH That's cute, but Leafy is never wrong!"

"Neither is Rocky!"

"A stupid battle... hooray..." Mell rolled her eyes "Julie, this is Matrix. Matrix, Julie."

"I like your name~ It sounds so futuristicky~"

"I know~ And I like yours! It sounds so shiny~"

"Kyaa~" the screetched together.

"Oh god... Matrix and Julie? This should be fun..." Andy facepalmed and waved a farewell to life on Earth.

"TOGETHER, WITH THE POWER OF THE LEAF AND THE ROCK, WE WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE! AND WE WILL CREATE PICKLE HEAVEN!"

"You like pickles too~?"

"Of course~"

"Oooh you're so awesome~" They started jumping around.

"Hey, you wanna go get some?"

"YEEES"

"Then follow me..." Matrix said and they both creeped inside the kitchen. On one of the shelves there were about twenty pickle jars. On the same shelf was a warning: **No one touch these pickles! That means _you_, Matrix!**

"We even have the same warning..." Julie stuffed a pickle in her mouth.

"We're the same but from different guilds~"

"We're both so awesome~"

"Yeah~"

"So, what kinda magic do you use?"

"Requip. I have some kind of weapon-keeping space that I access through a portal and I can use any weapon I want."

"Sugge~"

"What 'bout you?"

"Energy Dragon Slayer!" she clenched her fist in the air and grinned.

"You were raised by a dragon?"

"Yep."

"Cool~ Hey, let's get back. I wanna introduce you to more people!"

"Sure~" they closed the jar, the ninth, if I may add, and quietly closed the door behind them and joined the others.

* * *

"So, Julie, why don't you talk to Mell for a while and I'll go pick on Andy, kay?"

"Great minds think alike." they bunked fists.

"Meeell~ Let's talk!"

"Okay..."

"What kind of magic do you use?"

"I'm an artificial Dragon Slayer."

"Really? I'm a Dragon Slayer too~"

"I can tell. You have a lot of magic power, too."

"Yeah, I'm awesome like that."

"Hahah, guess you are."

"So, what element?"

"Ice."

"Energy m'self~"

"Energy? I've never heard of a dragon with energy powers..."

"Venividia. She's awesome~ But, she disappeared a few years ago and now I'm looking for 'er."

"I'll tell you if I find something out."

"Thanks. You know, there's this guy in my guild and he uses Ice Make. I wonder who'd win..."

"Who has more magic power?"

"Not really sure. I guess a tie in that, but I haven't really seen you fight, so... I can't determine."

"Well I'll have to fight him, won't I?"

"You guys seem so nice! And you have to meet my friends. I think you and Erza would get along great."

"Titania? I knew that guild name sounded familiar... Wasn't it in your guild that members disappeared and the reputation of it went down?"

"Yeah, a month or two ago. I wasn't in the ones that disappeared, though. I was gone looong before that happened. I only returned recently."

"Where were you?"

"Mission. And it took a little longer than expected."

"You finished it, right?"

"Sort of... The truth is, the monster I was supposed to kill went missing."

"Monster?"

"Kokoshima."

"K-Kokoshima...?"

The members of Griffin Wing all turned around when hearing that name. Mell's startled face kept staring at Julie, who by now gained all the attention and interested looks from the members of Andy's guild.

"Is that bad...?"

"You... you fought Kokoshima...?" Andy quivered and a blurry list of undesired sights appeared in front of his eyes.

"Well, in a way. I didn't succeed in killing it, like I said."

"That beast..."

"I remember now..." shaky voices and whispers in the hall trembled and flew all the way to the other's ears.

"So, _you _were the Fairy Tail mage sent on the hunt for Kokoshima...?"

"Yup."

"And... you survived."

"I think so. As far as I can see... I'm here, right? If I wasn't, I'd really miss myself..."

"Idiot..." Tako punched her in the back of her head.

"HEY!"

"This is..." Mell and friends were ignoring the two.

"You're more powerful than you look if you've been sent to fight that monster..."

"Umm... not really. You see, Gildarts was on a mission himself, Mira was in some other town, Master didn't want to send Laxus with me cause we'd get there late, so I was the only one left to go."

"Gildarts is that red-haired mage with really destructive magic, if I recall."

"Mira... you mean... The Demon Mirajane...?!"

"Right in the flesh~"

"Laxus..."

"Gramps' spoiled brat of a grandson."

"But, you still needed to have some reputation to be chosen."

"A bad one, if you ask me."

"Still... I want to battle you when you're free." Mell smirked and kicked a glass bottle that flew towards her forehead.

"I'm always free." Julie's eyes narrowed and with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Not in the mood. WOULD YOU PEOPLE STOP THROWING BOTTLES AT ME?!" she took one next to her and hit Gary in the head with it.

"I DIDN'T DO A THING, YOU WITCH!"

"CHICKEN MAN!"

"KELP HEAD!"

"STYLISH APRON!"

"GREEN SPAGHETTI!"

"You are such a cute couple~"

"SHUT IT YOU!" The both threw a bottle at Julie and she smashed it by reflex.

"Just sayin', sheesh."

"Well, how about you and Andy, huh?" Mell raised her eyebrow.

"What? Umm... I-I mean, I... I don't think we... no, I... we're... just friends..."

"Ooooh~ It doesn't seem like that to me..." Mell poked her in the side with her elbow.

"You're just stupid." Julie said blankly.

"YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE!"

"I know that already, but you're so stupid you don't even know you're stupid which makes you extra stupid."

"..."

"You're too stupid to understand."

"Andy..."

"Yeah...?"

"Why are you two friends again...?"

"Who knows?"

"We've been working like slaves on your sand-trap of a farm and no word of gratitude, eh? So be it."

"We better get going... Nice to see you're all okay!"

"It was fun guys!"

"See you folks!" Tako waved at the group of people.

"Let's meet again!" Matrix yelled with her hand next to her mouth like a shell.

"Of course!"

* * *

"How was it?" Andy put his leg in front of her trying to trip her, but she simply jumped over him.

"They're all so nice! You joined the right guild."

"I know."

"Now to return the favor you have to meet _our _guild."

"Can't wait~" he stretched his arms and crossed them behind his head.

"Magnolia ain't so far away. It takes only a few hours by foot."

"By train it's an hour and a half or so." Andy nodded.

"Great~ Now, let's hurry. I wanna catch the guy that's been creeping around the farm!"

"That's cute. But there's no way you're coming with me."

"Whyyy?" she pouted like a child. Well, she had the brain of a kid, so why not act like one?

"You'll only get into trouble and besides, we don't know what we're dealing with."

"I can still beat the crap out of him, whoever he is."

"You can't be too sure of that."

"I am."

"You're just saying that so I'll let you come with me."

"Maybe...?"

"The answer is no and that's final."

"Tch. Baka."

"Look who's talking..."

"Oi, you can't call me a baka! I am the Queen of the Pickles! If you are brave enough to take on all of the pickles in the world, so be it! But, I must warn you, pickles are the strongest of the strong!"

"I can just eat them."

"AAAAH! HE DISCOVERED OUR WEAK SPOT! RETREAT! RETREAT!" She ran in circles and waved her hands in the air, tripping a few times and falling on her face. "Phew... good thing the ground was here to stop my fall."

_ULTRA-EPIC-SHINY-FANTASTIC-UBER-HYPER-SUPER-GIGANT IC-HUMONGOUS SWEATDROP_

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Trust me, I'm always serious. Seriousness helps a lot, and without it, I would seem like an idiot."

"You already do."

* * *

They arrived on the farm and Andy commanded her to go to bed.

"You're taking the CAT but not ME?!"

"I need someone who can fly." He high-fived Tako.

"That is so unfair! I'm gonna tell Pops!" She grimaced and turned around running towards the old man's lab.

"_Sigh... _well, at least she won't bother us anymore."

"Yeah... Let's go. The sun is already setting." Tako grabbed Andy by the collar of his shirt and flew towards the ashy field. It wasn't so creepy at this time of day, and it was in a really red color. Kind of like blood~

* * *

'_So, this is the mighty Fairy Tail._' a dark male figure approached the doors to the guild. He knocked and the doors opened. Greeting him was a smiling silhouette known as Mira.

"Yes?"

"I want to ask about a person."

"Umm... come in." She showed him to the bar and offered him a drink.

"No thanks."

"So, who is it you're looking for?"

"If I recall, she disappeared a few years ago. I want to know what happened to her. Are you familiar with Julie Kinn?"

"Can I have your name?" Naturally, it was suspicious for a man to appear out of nowhere and start asking questions about someone who disappeared a long time ago and just returned, without giving any personal information.

"Ah, sorry. Toki."

And surname?"

"..."

"I-I see. Sorry. So, what do you have with her?" The guy looked really friendly and Mira was starting to feel bad about interrogating him.

"Well, I met her a few years back. She told me she was on a mission and I helped her out a bit. Although, we parted before she finished it since I had matters on my own to deal with. A few years after we said our goodbyes I heard about her disappearance and decided to look for her. I've been looking for an entire year now and still no sign of her. I thought, wouldn't the guild she was in help me out on this?"

"Well, I'll be happy to inform you that she's back. You're welcomed to pass by and meet her another time, if you'd like."

"Maybe. Knowing that she's okay is enough."

"You are so nice, Toki-san~ I'm Mirajane Strauss."

"The legendary Take-Over Mage? I've heard quite a lot about you." He kissed her knuckles. "So, tell me, did Julie finish the mission?"

"I'm not sure. She never told us how it ended."

"I see. Well, she is that type of character that would leave you hanging just to see your reaction."

"I guess you're right." Mira laughed.

"Will I be welcomed to visit you another time, Mira-san? You are very sweet."

"T-Thank you." She blushed. How come others aren't as nice as him? "And Fairy Tail would be delighted to have you, I'm sure. I just hope you'll be reunited with Julie. She isn't a person you can easily forget."

"True. Well, see you around, Mira-san!" And with that he left the guild.

Mira sighed. Since when is Julie so friendly with such attractive men? Well, she hoped he would stop by once more. She really liked his company.

* * *

"ES isn't here. TS and SS are awaiting for signals. E, T and S are nowhere to be seen."

"Understood. Look for ES. The search will start on the fateful day. After 17 long years, we finally reunite..."

* * *

**Liked it? Of course not. I make my chapters too random. Well, that's me~**

**Julie: Bitch.**

**Bonna: Why?**

**Julie: You just are. Jus' wanted to point it out.**

**Bonna: Go to bed already, you're not needed.**

**Julie: OI! I resent that remark!**

**Bonna: That was the point.**

**Julie: I hate you.**

**Bonna: Geehee~**

**Matrix: AHAHAHAHA Baka~**

**Bonna & Julie: WHY ARE YOU HERE?!**

**Matrix: I want pickles...**

**Bonna & Julie: We all do... *all cry in a corner***


	7. Chapter 7: BOOM

**Bonna: Hey minna-san~ I'm back in the writing mood, so expect to be reading a lot from me these few months to come!**

**Julie: Took you long enough…**

**Bonna: Oh shut yer yap. *le silence* Oi, baka…**

**Julie: Huh…?**

**Bonna: *whisper whisper whispery whisper* …Gray… *whisper whisper***

**Julie: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?! YOU ARE SO FUCKING LYING HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAY THAT?! GRAY WON'T DIE YOUNG AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO SCARE ME BITCH! JUVIA WOULD NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN!**

**Bonna: Calm your tits and do what I told you.**

**Julie: I'll do what I want with my tits!**

**Bonna: Whoa… okay…**

* * *

Night fell and the entire farm and its surroundings was quiet. Well, except for random wolf howls and A TREE FALLING FROM THE SKY.

"Oops… I guess I kinda overreact when it comes to bugs…" She sweatdropped at her own overpowered-ness. She was sneaking around the farm like a ninja (a really loud and stupid one) and was hiding behind a big oak when a BLOODSUCKING RED WINGED REINCARNATION OF LUCIFER a.k.a. ladybug_, _wondered on to her shoulder. And, she wouldn't measure up to her level of stupid if she didn't get a panic attack and pull the tree out of the ground and throw it in the air.

"Whaa…" Andy watched the tree fall from the sky behind a bush. "Wait… where the hell are you, Tako?"

And, it wouldn't be her cat if he didn't sneak up to her just to high-five her for making a commotion in 3 in the morning. And by high-five, I mean knocking her out with a chair.

"Where did you go off to?" Andy raised a brow when the cat came back to the bush and put on his camo-clothes.

"I… I had to go pee." And the award for 'The Best Liar' goes to…

"…You didn't notice, or _hear,_ anything suspicious?"

"Not really… WHOA! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT TREE DOING THERE?!"

_BONK_

"I deserved that…" The cat tried to push the lump back in his head. Look who's been hanging out with Julie lately…

"Agreed." Andy nodded and told Tako to shush, so that he could 'concentrate on tracking the enemy'.

"I understand. I'll be quiet now… Pfffft-pfft-pffft…" He snickered.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!"

"AHAAHAHAHHAA YOU LOOK LIKE A CROSS-DRESSING REINDEER WITH THOSE BRANCHES STUCK TO YOUR HEAD AHAHAHAHAHAH" Note: Andy was also in camouflage.

"Are you _asking _me to punch you? I should've gone alone…"

"Ah, sorry. Got a little carried away… What are we looking for, anyway?" Boring-and-serious-neko mode: activated.

"I don't know what the guy looks like, but I know the time I saw him he was wearing a-" they heard a rustle in a nearby bush.

"What's that…?" They both walked/flew up to the bush and jumped in it three seconds later.

"AAAAAAH!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" WARNING: BAKA FOUND! BAKA FOUND! EVACUATE! WEEEE-OOOOO-WEEEE-OOOOO*!

"I'm a ninja. _Nin-nin…"_

_FACEBUSH _(_when facepalm isn't enough_)

"We're not going to get rid of her easily, that's for sure." Tako shook his head in a 'I-failed-the-test-and-will-have-minus-32-points-a nd-a-grade-Z' way.

"_Sigh… _just stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Hai~" the blonde cheered and then fell on the ground and started rolling in the dirt.

"…"

"I'm a carrot; don't judge me."

"… So, Tako, seen a guy in a cloak yet?" Oh, you are good, Andy. You are _really _good.

"No such luck. Let's move from this point; maybe we'll spot him somewhere else."

'_Haha, idiots… Actually think that you'll discover my identity? Don't make me laugh. And you, Julie… you have no idea what you have in front of you. Why don't you understand the signals and signs, idiot? Me and T are constantly trying to reach you, by letters or by messengers. And that idiot T… he wouldn't even put in thought that I'm actually not on his side.'_

* * *

"Have you seen anything?"

"Nope…" Andy and Tako were having the same repetitive conversation for hours.

"…why is she so quiet?" Andy pointed at the blonde.

"She's probably planning on sacrificing us to the Gods of Pickles."

"Fuck…"

"Oi, guys… I smell something familiar…" WHAAAT?! She's being serious, how can this be? THE WORLD IS ENDING AS WE KNOW IT

"Hmm…?"

"I haven't smelled this particular scent in a while… who was it? Can it be-" she got struck by a lightning known as 'realization'. "No way."

"Huh…?" Tako raised his brow-muscle (since he doesn't have eyebrows), if there actually exist something like that.

"Forget it."

"You're hiding something…"

"I'm hiding my past, and you know that. We've talked about this before and I already told you; you'll find everything out when it's time. And if the time is never, then I'll carry the secret to my grave. Conversation closed." She pierced them both with a glare and ran back to the farm.

"Well… that was unexpected…" Andy lifted his shoulders.

"Nothing found. I guess we better retreat."

"Good point."

They left the bush and returned to the farm only a few minutes after Julie did.

'_Giving up so easily…? You disappointed me, Julie… But, I'm glad you haven't told anyone about the past we shared.'_

* * *

_The next morning…_

* * *

Julie felt uneasy as always when she woke up. She somehow got down the stairs and when seeing Gray on the couch, remembered _something_.

'_Ah! Baka-Bonna_ _asked me to deliver a message! I hope she was lying when she said that, but I can't be too sure…" _OI! Why would I lie?! And I resent the Baka-Bonna remark!

"Oi, Gray…"

"Huh…?" he looked up at her lazily.

"Stand up."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." He shrugged and stretched his arms, a short while after which rising in front of her on his feet. Well, he wasn't really a morning person either.

"What the-" she hugged him. Choked him, to be exact.

"Oi… I… need… air…"

"Ah, sorry…" she stopped hugging him and awkwardly stared at the floor.

"What was that all about?" he tried to sound like he didn't care, but a noticeable blush creeped onto his face.

"It doesn't matter. I just want you to know something…"

*le awkward silence*

Julie continued after trying to avoid his curious stare. "Juvia is a water woman. Her body is water. She can't get hit by a laser; she can simply melt into a puddle and avoid it. So, don't go doing anything stupid thinking that you'll save her. Sometimes taking a hit for someone can hurt the person more than them taking it. Understand?"

"Wait… what?!"

"Just don't forget what I said for the next few years."

"Umm… okay…"

* * *

"Guys… what are we still doing on this farm?" Julie stretched her arms above her head and asked the Fairy Tail bakas.

"I dunno. I'm not leaving on my own, so I'm waiting for you guys."

"Same." They said in unison.

"Well fuck." Julie facepalmed.

"Leaving? Yes, you should! And fast! I'm going to lose my entire food supply if I have to feed you! Now off you go! Your bags are ready, and I wouldn't want your Master to be worried…!" Mr. Dedo fast-talked and forcefully threw them off the farm land.

"Oi oi oi oi! Jiji, why are you chasin' them away so suddenly?" Andy crossed his arms on his chest.

"All guests have to go sometimes. Now, kid, go and see them off on the station down in the village. I have work to do." He gave him a look that implied he was going to be in the lab.

"_Sigh…_ I'll never understand your corrupt mind, old man…" Andy tilted his head to the gate, and before they knew what happened, the Fairy Tail group were on the road to the village and out of the farm.

"Wait. What the hell was that?! We are never going to see that farm again! That wasn't a good enough goodbye!" Julie pouted and stood in the middle of the path in front of everyone, disabling them from passing.

"The old man wanted it like that. Nothin' we can do about it." Andy lifted her up and carried her the rest of the road on his shoulder.

* * *

"LET GO OF ME YOU IDIOT!" She demanded while her head upside down and her back bent and on Andy's left shoulder.

"I guess I should. We're here, anyway." The next ground her feet touched was the planks in front of Gary's shop.

"Kyaa~ Gary-chan!" She squealed and tackled him on the ground.

"I know I'm attractive, but…damn." He snickered and ruffled her hair.

"NOT the hair, bitch." She stood up, took the hat from the floor and pressed it on her head. Yes, she still had Andy's hat.

* * *

_After the (*cough* long *cough*) introducing between Gary and the others he didn't get to know…_

* * *

"So, what're you doing here, anyway?"

"Old man said they have to go." Andy rolled his eyes.

"WHAT?! Why?!" Gary grabbed the black-haired pierced idiot by the shoulders and started pushing him back and forth.

"Who knows? Now stop it, I'm gonna hurl."

"Tch. That old man didn't let me say goodbye…" Julie stared at the mountain behind which the farm was hidden. It was the old man's goal; to have his own farm that would be isolated from any village or town. And, that empty plain behind the mountain was perfect for such a farm.

A random smoke cloud appeared, enhanced with a 'BOOM' behind the mountain they just climbed down from.

"Fuck…"

* * *

***it's a siren sound, get over it. **

**I CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT THAT JUVIA COULD'VE JUST TURNED INTO A PUDDLE AND GRAY WOULD'VE STAYED PERFECTLY FINE!**

**Julie: Another one of your fangirl rants…? I'm not amused.**

**Bonna: Oh, go panic about the explosion.**

**Julie: Explosion? Oh, right… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! *pushes over vase and breaks it* I-I didn't do that…**

**Bonna: **_**Sigh… **_**go bring the broom…**


	8. Chapter 8: Under the wreck

**So umm… yo. I know I'm a **_**bit **_**late and all hehe… And I also know that I said I would update a lot this summer but… Doctor Who and volleyball and shit. Forgive me? *puppy face***

* * *

"HURRY PEOPLE HURRY" Julie was shouting from the head of the line.

"We need to get there faster! It's been five minutes constant running and we aren't even half way there!" Andy looked up at the rest of the road and knew they would have to go down as much.

"Tako!" the blond Dragon Slayer pointed at the Exceed. "You'll carry me. Lily! You carry Andy. Now fly."

"Why should he listen to you?" Gajeel snarled at the command.

"**Shut up.**" She glared at him, and _something_ in her look sent shivers down his spine and made him give up the argument. Lily nodded in somewhat fear and took Andy by the collar of his shirt and Tako did the same with Julie.

They were flying only a few minutes and arrived where they were supposed to. Indeed, traveling by Exceed is a lot faster.

The farm was in even more chaos than before. The only traces that someone lived there were the scattered half-burnt papers, picture frames and a house wreck.

"Holly shit…"

"We have to find Mr. Dedo!" Julie exclaimed in worry and ran to the middle of the field.

"Ojīchan! Where are you?!"

"Gramps! Show yourself! Hello!" Andy's voice was getting shakier by the minute.

* * *

The Exceeds were flying over the farm to get a bird's view. The house and the crops were completely vaporized. There wasn't any movement except for the search team in a mile radius. That is, until Lily noticed something moving under a pile of planks and roof tiles.

"Over there!" he pointed and landed next to the spot. Andy ran there and knelt next to him, pushing away the building materials to see what was under them. He threw away everything that was in his way, ignoring the ache in his muscles from the heavy weight of the wood and clay.

Julie and Tako came as well and were standing behind him. He threw away one last plank before he saw… a hand. An old man's hand. Andy's pupils shrunk and he dug even faster now. Julie tried helping him but he pushed her away. She had never seen him so… scared. Of course, she was worried too, but had that voice in her head that kept telling her 'Everything's going to be fine'. But sadly, Andy couldn't hear it.

* * *

The pain of losing someone that helped you push through this world… It wasn't his first time, him being an orphan and all. But, when living on this farm with that jolly old man, he forgot the strain of being without a parent. Until now. He didn't have an older guardian figure that would watch over him and casually tease him anymore. And he discovered that in the worst way possible; at the bottom of a trash pile.

'_I… I can't believe this. Is he really…? But, how…? Narrator, why…?' _I… I'm sorry. You can't know, Julie. Just like you can't know a lot of things. Visits in your guild while you are away, a shadow lurking after you, a plan including you being sewn without you even agreeing to it… Should I list more? '_I won't bother with you.'_

* * *

An old man's body covered in blood underneath leftover materials of a demolished house. They pulled him out, but with no luck. No signs of a pulse or breathing. Will the pain of loss ever leave the grandson of the victim?

"Leave." Andy was just staring at an undefined point and this is the first thing he said after a long pause.

"We can't. And why would we?" Julie was crying in her palms before, but now the tears had dried up on her cheeks.

"I said leave. Leave me. I can't lose anyone else. So leave." She looked at him with doubt, but after a while stood up and turned to the other side. The rest of the Fairy Tail team was quietly standing at a distance from the body.

"Fine. We will. But I just want you to know, that if you ever wander off into an unknown direction and have nowhere to go, Fairy Tail is in the south part of Magnolia." She walked away and told the others that they were asked to leave, and that they would do as told.

They left the farm without a word while crossing through the gates.

A single tear drop rolled down the black haired boy's cheek and fell on the ground. '_I'm sorry…_'

* * *

_Back in Magnolia, the Fairy Tail guild…_

* * *

"Minna-san! Welcome back!" Mira greeted with her usual cheerful attitude.

"Yeah. Hi." Julie stared at the floor boards and replied uninterested.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Where's Master?"

"In his office. Are you sure everything's fine?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Someone help Natsu. He's unconscious in front of the entrance."

"Ah!" Mira ran off and brought the nauseous Natsu in along with a not-so-happy Happy.

Erza left for Fairy Hills, saying she needed a rest, before coming into the guild that day. Gajeel, Lily and Gray all left to wherever they lived. Lucy got off the train early in a town, saying she was going to visit a friend there. Natsu, Julie, Tako and Happy were the only ones that went to the guild directly from the train station.

* * *

The old door creaked while being opened and an average height female figure crept inside the room.

"Julie…"

"Master."

"Have a seat." The formal part of the conversation was over, and now she had to detail the mission.

"How did it go then?"

"I don't suppose you know but…"

"What is it?

"It's Mr. Dedo. He's…"

"Yes?"

"Dead." She stared at her knees with guilt building up inside her for no reason.

"What…? Are you serious?" Makarov slammed his palms on his desk.

"Never more in my life."

"But… how did it happen? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. And, I'm not familiar with what actually happened, all I know is that there was an explosion on the farm and then we went there to see what happened and..."

"I'm sorry... where were you when the explosion occurred?"

"In the village. You see, for some reason he told us to leave and Andy to see us off and-" she came to a sudden realization that the old man saved the whole team's lives.

The Master took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye. "He protected you, didn't he?"

"But how did he… how did he know…? Did he know that he would…?" A tear was threatening to fall from her left eye, but she rapidly blinked until it dried out.

"I don't know how he knew what would happen, but I understand his actions. He was an old man, and sometimes being old you know that it's better to let go of your few years from now you have left so that youngsters such as you kids can live."

"I-I see… But, what actually happened? All we could see from the village was a smoke cloud. What caused it?"

"I wouldn't know… where was the farm located?"

"Across the mountain from the village."

"And you couldn't see a thing on the farm from the village?"

"No…"

"I think he had a purpose for choosing that spot then." The Master looked at her and bitterly smiled.

"That old man…" she whispered whilst standing up. "Can we continue this another time, Master? I'd like to go home now."

"As you wish."

She told Tako they were leaving and didn't wait for Mira to tell her she had a visit from a man named Toki, even though the waitress called her out several times before she left.

* * *

**Don't bash me for what just happened, please. You still don't know what caused the explosion. **

**J: I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP**

**B: You can't. I think you're forgetting a fact; **_**I own you.**_

**J: I wonder how Andy's doing…**

**B: Oh, you won't have to wonder long…**

**J: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT**

**B: Wait and see.**

**J: AAAAAAAAAARGH**

**B: Now I'm sad for killing Mr. Dedo off...**

**J: YOU SHOULD BE**


End file.
